


War of the Ring

by 1250



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Pan ciemności chciał teraz tylko jednego. Zemsty. I pierścienia jedynego.Powróci wielki Sauron, sługa władcy Morgotha...I powróci pierścień jedyny...





	1. Prolog

Wiatr szumiał między liśćmi drzew. Panował pokój, ale nic nie trwa przecież wiecznie, nic. Moc nieczysta zaczęła odradzać się. Cień znów ogarnia ludzkie serca.

Na zakazanej ziemi, zwanej Mordorem, spod gruzów, wyczołgała się niewielka szkaradna istota.

O dziwo, wciąż żyła. Wbrew wszystkiemu. Żądza i chęć posiadania GO wciąż utrzymywała tę karykaturę przy życiu.

Czy przeklęty pierścień władzy przestał istnieć? Jeśli tak, jego egzystencja nie miałaby sensu. Jego dusza byłaby wtedy wolna. Ale tak się nie stało. Czyż nie zginął wraz ze swoim najukochańszym, najdroższym bogactwem?

\- Sssskarbie.... Mój... Sss... skarbie... - znów bez sił szkarada zamknęła oczy. Jedna z kończyn opadła, wydawać by się mogło, bez życia.

Otworzył ponownie oczy, tym razem ledwie zauważalnie; coś błysnęło złotym, metalicznym blaskiem kilka metrów od niego. Jednak zanim zdołał cokolwiek pomyśleć, na białym koniu, szybkim niczym wiatr, przyjechał wysoki mężczyzna ubrany na szaro, z długim kapeluszem na głowie. Zatrzymał się i sięgnął coś z ziemi, po czym obdarzył spojrzeniem zabiedzone stworzenie.

Co było w jego spojrzeniu? Pogarda, współczucie... a może mimo wszystko podziw?

Czarodziej odjechał, znów litując się nad nim. Czy słusznie?

Obślizgła, chuda istota zacisnęła z nienawiścią oczy. Knuła już coś przeciw nim, chociaż nie miała siły się ruszyć.

Po chwili usłyszał w swej głowie szepty: "Sméagolu... Sméagolu..."

Nie, tylko nie to! To był głos tego, z którym, w pewnym sensie, rywalizował o skarb, głos tego, który ten skarb (jego najdroższego) stworzył.

Pan ciemności chciał teraz tylko jednego... Zemsty... I pierścienia jedynego...  
Powróci wielki Sauron, sługa władcy Morgotha...  
I powróci pierścień jedyny...


	2. Nowe zlecenie

W gospodzie słychać było głośne krzyki, przechodni nie zwracali jednak na to uwagi. W przeważnie spokojnym mieście ostatnimi dniami było bardzo głośno. Mieszkańcy najwyraźniej zdołali się już przyzwyczaić do takiego stanu rzeczy.

Nóż z ogromną siłą został wbity w drewno stołu. Jego docelowym celem było mięso, zagarnięte już przez blondyna.

\- Gourry, oddawaj! - walka o ostatni kawał mięsa. Ruda dziewczyna rzuciła się na towarzysza w celu odebrania kochanego mięsiwa. Za późno. Mężczyzna zdołał już przeżuć i połknąć.

\- Wybacz Lina, ale... e... Lina? - jasnowłosy spojrzał na nią ze strachem. Oczy czarodziejki ciskały gromy, było pewne, że za chwilę wybuchnie. W nagłym przypływie inteligencji i adrenaliny blondas porwał mięso ze stołu obok i...

\- Fireb... - wepchnął je w usta rudowłosej - Ummm...!!! - W ten sposób zdołał uspokoić rozjuszoną "bestię".

\- Prosimy dokładkę! - krzyknął do pobliskiego kelnera. Rozwiał w ten sposób wszelkie nadzieje; czarodziejka i szermierz nie mają zamiaru opuścić jeszcze karczmy.

Po skończonym posiłku, kiedy mieli już wychodzić, prócz rachunku, kelner wręczył czarodziejce list.

\- Od kogo?

\- Nie wiem, proszę pani. Dziś rano przyniósł go posłaniec, powiedział, że mam go wręczyć... pani... - młody chłopak zaciął się.

\- Hmm... - Lina przyjrzała się kopercie - A co dokładnie powiedział? Że dla kogo? Wielkiej czarodziejki, Liny Inverse? - rudzielec z dumą wyprostowała się i próbowała uwydatnić swoje niebywałe kobiece kształty.

\- Ekhm... Tak, mniej więcej... - przełknął ślinę, najwyraźniej miał coś do ukrycia, na jego szczęście Lina nie wnikała dalej. Wręczyła mu sporą sumę za posiłek i wyszła wraz ze swoim ochroniarzem.

\- Nie otworzysz? - Gourry zagadał.

\- A po co? Może poczekać. Poza tym ma dziwną pieczęć. - schowała list beztrosko do skrytki w pelerynie. - Ostatnio jak dostałam list, nic dobrego z tego nie wynikło.

\- No ale... Uratowaliśmy świat. - Gourry'emu spieszno było do nowej przygody.

\- No właśnie. Znowu wplączemy się w historię bez wyjścia. - Lina zatrzymała się przed ratuszem. - Teraz dowiedzmy się, czy nie mają dla nas jakiejś roboty. Po obiadku aż mnie ciągnie do tego, żeby się wyładować. "I zgarnąć przy okazji trochę kasy" - dodała w myślach.

Gourry westchnął. Jak zwykle to samo. Chodzą z miasta do miasta, za pieniądze łapią bandytów (przy okazji łupiąc ich) i to wszystko. Powoli staje się to nudne i monotonne. A on tak bardzo chciałby nowy magiczny miecz. Miecz światła oddał... Kiedy to było? Kilka miesięcy temu. Chyba. Nigdy nie był dobry w rachunkach. 

Stanął pod ścianą, kiedy Lina ustalała z szefem miasta warunki umowy.

\- Dziesięć razy tyle i ani grosiczka mniej!

\- S-s-słucham?! - z gościa kipiało, widocznie był sknerą. - Chyba żartujesz. To nie zlecenie na zabicie jakiejś głowy państwa, tylko złapanie kilku zbójców.

\- Co to, to nie. Po pierwsze: jest ich hordy, a nie kilku. Po drugie: to bardzo zacny i szczytny cel - wybawimy całą wieś. Po trzecie: korzysta pan z usług Liny Inverse, a to musi kosztować. Poza tym...

\- Nie! - powiedział stanowczo, oparł brodę na rękach. Na palcach widniało pełno pierścieni. - Nie zapłacę tyle.

\- Nie to nie. Skoro nie boi się pan buntu mieszkańców. A może znajdzie pan kogoś na nasze miejsce? - odwróciła się z zadartą głową i już miała wychodzić, kiedy...

\- No dobrze, zaczekajcie! - ruda jak zwykle wygrała.

Aktualnie znajdowali się w niewielkim mieście Rátsel, niedaleko Seyruun. Miasto miało aktualnie problemy z często atakującymi je grupami bandytów. Poza tym szczegółem miasto było spokojnym miejscem i nie wyróżniało się niczym szczególnym pośród innych. Nie było bardzo atrakcyjne, to też nie miało wielu turystów. Mimo wszystko miejscowość bogata, utrzymywała się z transportu i handlu odzieżą. W mieście mieszkało kilku wybitnych projektantów mody. Jednak Linę Inverse i Gourry'ego Gabrieva nie to przyciągnęło do tego miasta, ale okazja, żeby się nieźle wzbogacić.

Zatrzymali się nad urwiskiem, dwa kilometry od bram miasta. Czarodziejka podniosła rękę do czoła i zaczęła się rozglądać. Gourry instynktownie poprawił swój zwykły, szary miecz w pochwie.

\- No i? - zagadnął do towarzyszki podróży.

\- Pola, las, a za lasami pasmo górskie. U podnóża gór muszą mieć swoją kryjówką. - panna Inverse zacisnęła ręce - No to lecimy! Ray Wing! - zleciała w dół.

\- Ale Lina... Zaczekaj! - blondyn zaczął krzyczeć w jej kierunku, na próżno - Ech, mogłaby choć raz zaczekać.

Czarodziejka opadła na pole. Odwróciła na chwilę głowę w kierunku szermierza i nie czekając na niego, pognała w kierunku lasu. Gourry tymczasem poruszał się trochę w ślimaczym tempie.

Gdy już dobiegła do lasu, zatrzymała się i pobieżnie przeleciała wzrokiem po drzewach i zaroślach.

\- Na pewno mają tu swoje straże. - uśmiechnęła się wrednie, w jej głowie zaświtał pomysł, po co się męczyć, lepiej dostać się do środka w prosty sposób i dopiero tam rozpocząć rozróbę.

Szła spokojnie przez las, choć wiedziała, że jest już otoczona. Bandyci zdecydowali się w końcu i wyskoczyli z ukrycia. Było ich sześciu. Czarodziejka zatrzymała się.

\- Co z nią zrobimy? - odezwał się jeden.

\- Hej, dziewko. Nikt nie ostrzegł cię, że tu się bezkarnie nie wchodzi? Ten las jest nasz!

\- O, przepraszam. Nie zauważyłam nigdzie szyldu z napisem: Obcym wstęp wzbroniony.

\- Heh! Nie bądź bezczelna! - najniższy pośród nich wyciągnął nóż. Inny podszedł do rudej dziewczyny i zwrócił się do pozostałych.

\- Uspokójcie się, zabieramy ją do szefa. Może się do czegoś przyda. - spojrzał Linie w oczy, ona milczała - Pójdziesz po dobroci, czy mam cię związać?

\- Nie trzeba, przyjmuję zaproszenie. - szła pomiędzy nimi, ci z tyłu i obok nie spuszczali z niej wzroku. Nie przeszkadzało jej to. Tylko żeby Gourry się nie wtrącił i wszystkiego nie zepsuł.

Tak jak myślała, swą siedzibę mieli zaraz za lasem, między skałami. Jeden z nich (pozostali gdzieś się rozeszli) zaprowadził ją do ogromnej sali, po bokach filary, między nimi pełno rzezimieszków, o to jej chodziło; na końcu pomieszczenia stało duże siedzenie, coś na wzór tronu. A na tronie mężczyzna w bogato zdobionych szatach, zapewne przywódca. Stanęła kilka metrów od niego. Typ podniósł się.

\- Ja, wiceprzywódca osądzę cię za twój haniebny czyn, jakim było wdarcie się na nasze terytorium. Zapłacisz pieniędzmi albo życiem. - zogniskował na niej wzrok, "lub dziewictwem" - szepnął ktoś.

"Wice? Czyli nie ma wśród nich przywódcy?" - pomyślała zdegustowana czarodziejka. Westchnęła mocno, cóż, to jej nie przeszkadzało. Nic nie zdziała jeden ciołek, jeżeli nawet ona go nie dopadnie.

\- A ten strój? Wybierasz się na bal przebierańców? - wybuchnęli śmiechem. Dość, skończyła się jej cierpliwość. Podniosła rękę do góry.

\- Nie... Panowie, to napad! Mega Brand!!! - czarownica zaczęła swą egzekucję.

Tymczasem blondyn po długim poszukiwaniu odnalazł wejście do kryjówki bandytów. Wszystko się trzęsło, więc wywnioskował, że czarodziejka już zaczęła. Bez niego, ale co tam... Ciął mieczem wszystkich, którzy próbowali zwiać.

Nie było ich wielu. W jego kierunku biegł akurat ostatni, jednak padł zanim Gourry zdołał mu cokolwiek zrobić. Pochylił się nad nim. Zastanawiało go, co mogło mu się stać. Szermierz nie wiedział, że był to zawał serca.

Nagle zauważył coś błyszczącego, co wypadło z kieszeni denata. Gdy przyjrzał się bliżej, rozpoznał w błyskotce pierścień. Podniósł znalezisko i wsadził do kieszeni, może kiedyś nadarzy się okazja aby podarować go Linie, jako prezent.

Ruda rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, wszędzie, gdzie nie spojrzeć, pełno dymu i ognia.

\- To teraz trzeba odnaleźć skarbiec. - uśmiechnęła się do siebie, poszło łatwiej niż przypuszczała, poza tym Gourry na pewno zajął się pozostałymi. Skierowała się w kierunku wejścia do innego pomieszczenia.

\- Chwileczkę, panno Inverse! Tutaj pani robota się kończy! - usłyszała znajomy głos, odwróciła się zaskoczona. Z kłębów dymu wyłoniła się krępa postać.

\- T-to pan? Co pan tu robi? - to był szef miasta. Uśmiechnął się do niej tylko.

\- To proste, na pewno się pani domyśla. Chciałem się ich pozbyć, bo nie chciałem się dzielić, tyle że nie miałem jak. Pani mi to umożliwiła. A teraz proszę wziąć swoje wynagrodzenie i zniknąć. - wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę, w której trzymał worek z pieniędzmi. Lina za to uśmiechnęła się wrednie.

\- Nie ma mowy, czubku. Chyba mnie nie znasz. Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś wykorzystuje mnie w tak perfidny sposób.

\- Słucham? Chyba nie chcesz tych wszystkich bogactw rozdać mieszkańcom, niczym Robin Hood?! - zaczął się pocić, bał się.

\- To już moja sprawa. - spojrzała w kierunku Gourry'ego, który akurat się zjawił - Gourry, bierz go!

\- Co?! Ale... - blondyn zdezorientowany spojrzał na zleceniodawcę. Dlaczego miałby go zaatakować? Nie chce Linie wypłacić wynagrodzenia, czy co?

\- Ty głąbie! Na co czekasz!? - czarodziejka zdzieliła go w łeb.

Tymczasem, wykorzystując sytuację, szef miasta próbował się ulotnić. Niestety miał pecha, bo ściany najwyraźniej nie wytrzymały wcześniejszych wstrząsów i korytarz, w którym akurat się znajdował, zawalił się.

\- O nie!!! Tylko nie to! - Lina zaczęła drżeć, z jej oczu płynęły łzy.

\- Rzeczywiście. Szkoda go, niech spoczywa w spokoju. - Gourry zasmucił się.

\- Nie o niego chodzi, cepie! Moje skarby tam były!! Buuuuuuu!!! - zaczęła beczeć - Ani skarbów, ani nagrody! Za co?! Za co los mnie tak skarał?

"Może za chciwość?" - pomyślał Gourry.

\- Lina, a dlaczego chciałaś go dorwać? - Gourry wciąż tego nie kumał.

\- Bo był przywódcą tych bandytów. Teraz rozumiem, jak mogli tak prosto rabować mieszkańców. Wiedzieli kiedy, gdzie i jak uderzyć. Chodź, idziemy, zanim się wszystko zawali. - pociągnęła blondyna za rękę.

Tej nocy nocowali w zajeździe, jutro z samego rana wyruszają w drogę, tak postanowiła czarodziejka.

\- Lina. A może otworzysz ten list? - zagadnął Gourry, zanim poszedł się położyć.

\- Ciekawski jesteś, co? - wyciągnęła kopertę z peleryny. Przyjrzała się bliżej pieczęci. Zerwała ją i rozłożyła papier listowy. Po chwili zaczęła czytać.

Sz. P. Lino Inverse!

Mam dla pani zlecenie. To bardzo poufna sprawa, więc proszę nie wspominać o niej nikomu.

Spotkamy się w mieście Zeelien, w gospodzie "Pod Spadzistą Gwiazdą".

Szary Wędrowiec

Lina zaliczyła glebę, uderzając przy okazji głową o blat stołu. Po chwili wstała z furią.

\- Czy ktoś sobie jaja robi?! Mam iść na koniec świata i pytać o jakiegoś szarego wędrowca?! Czy jak ktoś mnie szuka, to pyta o rudą czarodziejkę, czy po prostu o Linę Inverse?! - za chwilę jednak opanowała się i spokojnie usiadła z powrotem na krześle.

\- Z drugiej strony, potrzebujemy kasy. A Zeelien jest całkiem niedaleko. - rozłożyła mapę na podłodze (stół złamała swym upadkiem).

\- Więc? Ruszamy na spotkanie szaremu wędrowcowi? - Gourry ucieszył się, koniec w końcu z rutyną. Zapowiadało się ciekawie.

\- Chyba nie mamy wyboru. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jest to kolejny podstęp Mazoku... lub Ryuuzoku.


	3. Tajemnicza elfka

Różowowłosa wyglądała przez okno w wynajętym pokoju. Ciążyła na niej wielka odpowiedzialność. Czy da radę? Musi, jako przedstawiciel swojej rasy, nie może ich wszystkich zawieźć. I cały czas miała nadzieję, że dokonała dobrego wyboru. Lina Inverse musi być dobrym wyborem. Nie znała jej, nawet nie miała nigdy możliwości jej poznać. Nigdy nie opuszczała osady i jak na elfa była jeszcze bardzo młoda. O wielkiej czarodziejce słyszała tylko z opowiadań najstarszych i najmądrzejszych elfów.

\- Jesteś pewna, że się zjawi? Nie mamy wiele czasu... - odezwał się wysoki mężczyzna siedzący przy stole. Jak nie lubił czekać. Cóż, życie spędził raczej w "biegu". Wciąż podróżował z miejsca na miejsce, nigdzie nie zagrzał na dłużej.

Najpierw pierwsza wielka podróż, a teraz następna, w całkiem obcym świecie. Gdzie poprzednio popełnił błąd? Przecież pierścień miał zginąć w otchłaniach Orodruiny.

\- Na pewno, proszę pana. Na pewno.

Lord siedział na swoim nadzwyczajnym tronie. Wpatrywała się w kulę, w której widać było rudowłosą czarodziejkę. Bawiła się przy okazji swym kosmykiem włosów. Po chwili teleportował się przed nią fioletowowłosy Mazoku i uklęknął.

\- Xellos, zadanie czas zacząć.

\- Tak, pani - odpowiedział lekko podnosząc głowę.

Kobieta lekkim gestem przywołała do siebie dojrzałą wilczycę. Podeszła i ułożyła się obok swojej pani. Zellas lekko pogładziła jej sierść.

\- Pierścień... - zaczęła mówić, jakby nieobecna - Wspaniała rzecz, jakby posiadał własną duszę. - uśmiechnęła się chytrze - Pan Sauron postanowił wykorzystać nas, więc my wykorzystamy jego... dzieło. Xellos, podejdź.

Podszedł, zgodnie z rozkazem. Wystawiła w jego kierunku rękę, wewnętrzną stroną dłoni. Po chwili poczuł coś dziwnego. Jakby jakaś moc wdarła się do jego ciała.

\- Pani, czy...

\- Nic nie mów. Możesz potrzebować mojej mocy. Więc jakby co, nie krępuj się.

\- Tak jest. - zniknął.

Beastmaster została sama, ze swoimi wilkami. Nie powiedziała swojemu kapłanowi o wszystkim. Nie czuła takiej potrzeby, dowie się w odpowiednim czasie.

Lina przyglądała się mapie, było to niezwykle nużące zajęcie, Zel lepiej by się do tego nadawał, ale cóż... Nie było go tu. Towarzyszył jej jedynie blond ptasi móżdżek.

Po chwili usłyszała burczenie w brzuchu, co prawda, jej towarzysza, ale z nią wcale nie było lepiej. Też była cholernie głodna.

\- Lina, daleko do tego... eee... Jak mu było? Zelem?

\- Zeelien... Dwa dni drogi. Chociaż, gdybyśmy przyspieszyli... - zamyśliła się.

\- To raczej nierealne, umieram z głodu. - pogładził się po brzuchu.

\- Dobra, robimy postój. - spojrzała na niego słodkim wzrokiem - Gourry, idź poprosić pana misia by zaprosił nas na obiad.

\- Dlaczego ja? Ostatnio to ja załatwiałem niedźwiedzia. A może tym razem...?

\- Masz rację. - przerwała mu - Nie będę ci towarzyszyć, tylko usiądę pod drzewem i poczekam.

Oczywiście, zawsze on musi odwalać czarną robotę. Jednak nie marudził więcej i poszedł. Gdy tylko zniknął jej z pola widzenia, czarodziejka zaczęła szperać w swym worku z bagażami.

\- Jest! - wyciągnęła kawałek jedzenia, który zwędziła Gourry'emu podczas śniadania. Zaczęła zajadać. A co? Nie będzie się z nim dzielić!

Po dwóch dniach nie obfitujących w żadne nadzwyczajne wydarzenia stanęli wreszcie przed bramą z napisem: "Witamy w Zeelien". Na pierwszy rzut oka było to niewielkie miasteczko.

\- Em, Lina... - Gourry spojrzał nierozumiejącym wzrokiem na czarodziejkę.

\- Co?

\- Dlaczego nie wchodzimy?

\- Bo brama jest zamknięte, tłumoku. - Lina rozejrzała się i odnalazła wzrokiem jakiegoś strażnika po drugiej stronie bramy. - Ej, ty tam! Otwórz!

Strażnik spojrzał w ich kierunku, lecz jego spojrzenie nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Lina wzdrygnęła się.

\- Przykro mi, ale po zachodzie słońca nie przepuszczamy nikogo przez bramy miasta.

\- Że jak? Jesteśmy strudzonymi wędrowcami i...

\- Proszę przyjść jutro. - odpowiedział grobowym głosem i oddalił się zupełnie olewając wrzeszczącą czarodziejkę.

\- Jutro?! A dzisiejszej nocy mam spać głodna pod gołym niebem?! - zbulwersowana miała ochotę rozwalić bramem fireballem, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się od tego, w liście w końcu napisane było o poufności, a tą akcją zaalarmowałaby całą wioskę.

Odeszła bez słowa od bramy, Gourry za nią.

\- Heh, ostrożni się znaleźli... - mówiła sama do siebie.

\- Chyba im się nie dziwię.

\- Co tam mruczysz?

\- Nie, nic. To co robimy? - Gourry szybko zmienił temat. Lina jednak zbyła go tylko gestem ręki. Podeszła do wysokiego płotu, upewniła się, czy aby ktoś nie patrzy i za pomocą "Levitation" znalazła się po drugiej stronie.

Gourry musiał się wspiąć o własnych siłach. Było już ciemno, wszystko wskazywało na to, że zaraz zacznie padać.

\- Ok, teraz trzeba odnaleźć tę gospodę. - szepnęła cicho do Gourry'ego, który jedynie milczał i szedł za nią jak posłuszny piesek.

Nie musieli długo szukać. Weszli do gospody, w której było jeszcze gwarno. Nikogo nadzwyczajnego jednak tam nie zauważyli. Rudowłosa podeszła do barmana.

\- Szukam Szarego Wędrowca. - ten nic nie odpowiedział, tylko gestem ręki przywołał do nich jakąś dziewczynę w kowbojskim kapeluszu. Miała długie różowe włosy, niebieskie oczy, całkiem przyjazną twarz. Ubrana była dość normalnie, miała też na sobie długą płachtę. A to co odznaczało ją najbardziej, to długie uszy. Linie jakoś trudno było uwierzyć, że to może być elf. W takim miejscu?

\- Dzień dobry! Pani Inverse i pan Gabriev, jak mniemam?

\- Taa, a ty jesteś tym... szarym wędrowcem?

\- To znaczy... Porozmawiajmy lepiej na górze, sami. Tu jest za dużo świadków, ktoś może podsłuchiwać.

\- Pogadamy, pogadamy... Ale najpierw: najważniejsze!

\- T-tak?

\- Stawiasz żarcie!

Po obfitym posiłku, przez co, ku rozpaczy elfki, nie obyło się bez zainteresowania osób trzecich, udali się do pokoju różowowłosej.

Elfka usiadła na łóżku, Gourry na krześle, Lina wolała stać.

\- Jestem elfką, mam na imię Hexe. Wśród elfów z Kleinod, skąd pochodzę, jestem księżniczką. To znaczy... tak dokładnie to córką władczyni.

\- A co tutaj robisz? Elfy przecież...

\- Proszę pozwolić mi dokończyć, proszę pani. Cierpliwości, dojdę do tego. - mówiła cały czas z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Już zaczynała grać Linie na nerwach. Cierpliwości? Ona powinna jej nogi całować, za to, że raczyła tutaj przybyć.

\- Słuchaj, masz zlecenie dla mnie. Jeżeli jednak nie dasz zapłaty, nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

\- To znaczy... - kontynuowała, "Znowu, ale ona się powtarza..." - na czole Liny pojawiły się żyłki - To nie ja jestem zleceniodawcą. Tylko pan Szary Wędrowiec.

\- I nie ma go tu? - odezwał się dotąd milczący blondyn. Hexe pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Ten pan musiał jechać dalej, właśnie ze względu na tą misję. Dlatego na razie ja poprowadzę to zadanie. Oczywiście, zapłata będzie.

\- A z panem Szarym się nie spotkamy? - zapytała z sarkazmem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Ja na razie nie wytłumaczę o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ten pan wyjaśni, kiedy się wszyscy spotkamy.

\- Wszyscy? - Gourry sięgnął jabłko leżące na stole.

\- Do tego właśnie zmierzam. Najpierw musimy zebrać drużynę. Ja również przez moją rasę, zostałam wybrana na reprezentanta, bo to bardzo ważna misja, dotycząca... - zasłoniła ręką usta, czy nie powiedziała za dużo?

\- Dotycząca losów świata, tak? Ech, znowu się zaczyna. Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. I jeszcze więcej pytań, niż odpowiedzi. Wybacz mała, ale ja się w to nie pakuję! - Lina wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Ale proszę pani! - różowowłosa podniosła się. Jednak nie pobiegła za rudą. Usiadła z powrotem, zrezygnowana. Gourry niewzruszony wcinał jabłko.

\- Nie martw się, ona zawsze na początku marudzi. - blondyn poklepał ją po ramieniu. Elfka odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Panna Inverse tymczasem wyszła na zewnątrz. Deszcz już lał i to obficie. Westchnęła głęboko. Brać czy nie brać? Jeżeli nawet przystanie na jej warunki, to chce zaliczki, żeby znowu nie wyszło na to, że zostanie z niczym.

Kiedy tak się zastanawiała, nagle poczuła, że ogarnia ją groza. Przeszły ją dreszcze. Spojrzała w górę. Po ciemnym niebie przesuwał się ciemny, złowrogi cień, na jakimś dziwnym stworzeniu. Wrażenie nie do opisania. Normalny człowiek, gdyby to zobaczył, powiedziałby, że idzie pan śmierci. Przełknęła ślinę i wróciła do elfki i szermierza. Uśmiechnęła się, by zatuszować prawdziwe uczucia.

\- He, he... Biorę to.


	4. Tworzymy drużynę!

Otworzyła niepewnie oczy, leżała na szarej posadzce, w nieznanym jej miejscu. Wszędzie pełno było kłębów dymu. Wstała i spojrzała w górę. W jednej chwili sufit rozprysł się na miliony kawałków, niczym tłukące się szkło. A za nim...

Ogromne, jarzące się oko. Oko, które wszystko widzi. I jeszcze ten przerażający śmiech.

\- Panno Inverse. - usłyszała głos, spocona otworzyła oczy. - Coś się stało?

\- Nie, to tylko sen. Czemu mnie budzisz? - zrobiła niezadowoloną minę, od razu zapomniała o irracjonalnym śnie.

\- Musimy ruszać w drogę, proszę pani... Oczywiście, wpierw śniadanie! - dodała szybko widząc minę czarodziejki.

\- Mówisz do mnie per pani. A ile ty masz lat?

\- To znaczy... 327. - odpowiedziała, jakby niepewnie.

Po śniadaniu w szybkim tempie opuścili nieprzyjazne miasteczko. Lina i Hexe szły obok siebie, ziewający Gourry za nimi. Oprócz tego, Hexe miała kucyka, który na swych plecach dźwigał ich wszystkie pakunki.

\- Dlaczego zerwałaś nas o tak nieziemskiej godzinie? - zapytała spoglądając z tyłu na szermierza.

\- Misja tego wymaga. Nie ma czasu do stracenia!

\- Tak, tak. Pan Szarak ciebie to wtajemniczył, a nas nie łaska?

\- Wszystko w odpowiednim czasie. Poza tym, gdyby tego nie zrobił, to elfy nie pozwoliłyby mi w tym uczestniczyć. To tajne, o sprawie wie tylko władca i główna rada elfów.

\- Wracając jednak do zapłaty. - zalśniły jej oczy - Żądam zaliczki.

Hexe przytaknęła. Zatrzymali się wszyscy, elfka podeszła do swojego kucyka, pogłaskała go po głowie.

\- Spokojnie, Besen. - wyciągnęła coś ze swoich bagaży. Było długie i owinięte białym płótnem. Po rozwinięciu płótna w ręku Hexe znajdował się... miecz! Gourry zmierzył go wzrokiem. Był przepiękny i bez wątpienia magiczny. Zdobiony purpurowymi klejnotami, klinga była błękitna, reszta wyglądała jakby była ze złota.

\- Proszę, to dla pana, panie Gabriev. - podała mu miecz, przyjął go zdziwiony i szczęśliwy równocześnie. Broń była niezwykle lekka. - Jest magiczny, jego klinga przybiera czarny kolor, kiedy wyczuwa ciemną aurę w pobliżu. Nazywamy go Mieczem Purpurowej Aury.

\- Purpurowej aury? - spytał zdziwiony.

\- Ten kto go stworzył, miał purpurową aurę. Ale to zupełnie inna historia... - zamyśliła się, Gourry już miał zapytać co to jest ta "aura", lecz Lina mu przeszkodziła.

\- A ja? Co z moją zaliczką?

\- Myślałam, że miecz wystarczy. - zmieszała się.

\- Pragnę zauważyć, że to on będzie korzystał z tego miecza, nie JA! - oburzona czarodziejka złożyła ręce na piersi.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mam niczego odpowiedniego. Niech pani poczeka do spotkania ze zleceniodawcą. Ten pan da zaliczkę. - Lina spojrzała na Gourry'ego, który już wypróbowywał swój prezent na drzewach. Przecież nie zrezygnuje ze zlecenia, nie może też zawieźć Gourry'ego. Skinęła tylko głową i szła dalej przed siebie. Hexe uśmiechnęła się.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - zapytał Gourry, chyba nie w temacie.

\- Do Seyruun, musimy skompletować drużynę, zaczniemy od panny Will Tesla Seyruun.

"Hmm... Gdzieś już to słyszałem..." - zastanawiał się w głębi duszy Gourry.

Po całym dniu podróży, dotarli do małej wsi. Stali na skraju urwiska. Za urwiskiem mieściła się wioska.

\- Ale tu spokojnie. - Hexe wdychała przyjemny zapach zbóż.

\- Coś za spokojnie. - Lina podniosła głowę do góry, gdzieś niedaleko we wsi nastąpił wybuch.

\- Co się tam dzieje? - Gourry wyciągnął miecz z pochwy.

\- Zapewne wieś została zaatakowana przez bandytów! Trzeba im pomóc! Levitation! - elfka zeskoczyła z urwiska, Gourry pobiegł zaraz za nią w nadziei, że wypróbuje swój nowy, niezwykły miecz. Na stoku została jedynie czarodziejka, położyła ręce na biodrach .

\- Teraz rozumiem czemu w Zeelien byli tak ostrożni. Chyba wszystkie pobliskie miasteczka atakowane są przez zgraje zbójców. - najpierw Rátsel, potem nadzwyczaj ostrożne Zeelien, a teraz ta wiocha. Coś tu śmierdzi. Co się stało, że bandyci się tak zrzeszyli i atakują na tak dużą skalę? I kto im wszystkim przewodzi? Szef miasta Rátsel pewnie był tylko wtyką. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej podążyła za towarzyszami. Też może pomóc, na pewno bandyci są nadziani.

Bandytów było niewielu, Gourry szybko ich znokautował. Problem stanowiły orki i gobliny, najwyraźniej przyciągnięte tu przez tych rzezimieszków. Złotowłosy szermierz ciął po kilka stworów na raz.

Jednak potworów było zbyt dużo. Hexe stając w obronie kilku ludzi, została otoczona przez watahę napastników. Miała łuk, lecz strzały już jej się skończyły. Nie miała wyboru, jak posłużyć się magią. Przytknęła dłonie do piersi tworząc nimi literę O, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła recytować:

\- "Duchu światłości, zniszcz moce ciemności, prowadź mnie bezpieczną drogą, gdzie tylko dobrzy stąpać mogą, otocz mnie aurą miłości, chroń przed dotykiem nicości, bądź przewodnikiem i druhem, czuwaj nad każdym mym ruchem!"

Fala energii wytworzyła się między jej dłońmi, rozłożyła ręce na całą szerokość i jasny promień spowił wszystkich przeciwników. Po chwili upadli, jęcząc.

\- Co to takiego? - Gourry przyglądał się z respektem całej tej jatce.

\- Jakieś poschizowane elfie zaklęcie. - usłyszał za sobą, odwrócił się natychmiast.

\- Lina!

\- Nie martw się, zajęłam się resztą. - uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z tego, że mogła się wyżyć. Niestety nie mieli żadnych bogactw ze sobą. Więc nie napadli tej wsi dla rabunku, ale dla czegoś konkretnego. Ciekawe czego...

Wieś nazywała się Greack, zatrzymali się tutaj na noc. Nie dowiedzieli się od mieszkańców niczego, oni sami nie wiedzieli, dlaczego zostali napadnięci.

Ruszyli dalej o wczesnym poranku. Ku niezadowoleniu Liny, wieśniacy nie odwdzięczyli się za pomoc w formie pieniężnej. Albo nie byli zamożni, albo nie spodobało im się to, że Lina pozbywając się napastników, pozbawiła przy okazji miejsca zamieszkania trzy-czwarte mieszkańców.

Droga im się niemiłosiernie dłużyła, więc rozmawiali nawet o byle czym.

\- Hexe, masz może jakieś hobby?

\- Hobby?

\- No ja na przykład lubię jeść, załatwiać bandytów...

\- Chyba raczej "łupić"... - przerwał jej, lecz po chwili Lina uciszyła go kopniakiem.

\- To znaczy... Ja lubię śpiewać! - rozpromieniła się na twarzy. Była prawie wzrostu Liny, a jednak kiedy tak się uśmiechała przypominała małe i naiwne dziecko.

\- Zaśpiewaj coś! - Gourry odzyskał przytomność.

\- Ale ja... ja... się wstydzę... - zarumieniła się.

\- Nie to nie. - Lina nie miała ochoty słuchać, wiele po tej małej się nie spodziewała, choć z pewnością miała talent magiczny.

\- Zaśpiewaj, zaśpiewaj! - ponaglał Gourry, chyba polubił małą elfkę (nie była aż taka mała, bo wyższa od Amelii).

\- Tak, zaśpiewaj. - Lina wzdrygnęła się słysząc znajomy głos. Tylko nie to! Skoro on się wtrąca, to ta sprawa musi być naprawdę przeryta.

Odwróciła się niechętnie. Za nimi stał fioletowowłosy mężczyzna z przymrużonymi oczyma.

\- Jak nie miło cię widzieć. - powiedziała pochmurnie, choć w środku niej już się gotowało.

\- Cześć X... Xena! - wypalił Gourry, Lina nie zdążyła zdzielić go w głowę, gdyż Xellos ją ubiegł puszczając w jego kierunku promień z laski. Gourry wpadł na drzewo. Może Xellos by mu darował, gdyby blondyn ochrzcił go męskim imieniem, a nie żeńskim...

\- Witajcie przyjaciele! - uśmiechnął się, skierował wzrok na nową towarzyszkę Pogromczyni Smoków. Był to elf, więc spodziewał się od niej tekstu w stylu: "Odejdź ty moco nieczysta!" albo coś w tym sensie, jednak... Elfka złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy, w jej oczach pojawiły się gwiazdki, na policzkach rumieńce. Inverse spojrzała na nią obawiając się najgorszego.

\- Ach, jaki pan piękny, panie Xeno! ♥__♥

*GLEBA*

\- Jestem Xellos! X.E.L.L.O.S.!!! - kapłan już z tikiem nerwowym, chyba kłótnie z Filią przyprawiły go o histerię, skoro wyprowadzają go z równowagi już wszystkie kobiety o długich spiczastych uszach.

\- Xellos, piękne imię! - Hexe zbliżyła się do niego, wciąż patrząc maślanymi oczami. - Xellos! Niczym Eros, bóg miłości!

Xellos zaliczył glebę. On strażnikiem i opiekunem miłości?! Tego już za wiele!

\- Ta piękna twarz, dostojne rysy. Pan musi być wspaniałomyślnym człowiekiem!

"Ta to umie prawić komplementy" - Lina oglądając tą komedię, siłą powstrzymywała się od śmiechu. Nawet jej było trochę żal kapłana.

\- Hexe-san, zlituj się! - wycedził ostatkiem sił.

\- Ach! Pan nawet wie jak mam na imię! To przeznaczenie połączyło nas... Umm! - Xellos zatkał jej usta. "Połączę to ja zaraz ciebie z drugim światem!" - pomyślał, jednak nie groził jej na głos.

\- Wie jak masz na imię, bo nas śledził. Normalka! - Lina wyrwała Hexe z rąk Xellosa, aby ten czasem jej nie udusił, i to wcale nie z miłości. Gourry wyciągnął miecz z pochwy, klinga była czarna.

\- Lina, on ma ciemną aurę! - zawołał, zadowolony nie wiadomo z czego, Gourry.

\- Tak, Gauruś, nie podniecaj się tak! A ty Xellos, gadaj co tu robisz i czego chcesz! - i tak nie wierzyła w to, że on coś powie.

\- Wszystko się wyjaśni, gdy zbierzemy całą paczkę i spotkamy się z Szarym Wędrowcem. - Xellos odzyskał humor.

\- Oczywiście ty też świetnie poinformowany. Więc mam rozumieć, że będziesz nam towarzyszył? A jeżeli ja się nie zgodzę?

\- A masz wybór, Lina-san?

Przez całą podróż w kierunku Seyruun, Hexe zamęczała Xellosa, choć Lina starała się trzymać ją na odległość. W końcu dopięli swego i cali i zdrowi dotarli do Seyruun.

\- Ach, Seyruun! Piękne królestwo! Zawsze marzyłam żeby je zobaczyć na własne oczy! - Hexe na chwilę oderwała wzrok od swojej miłości.

\- Mam wrażenie, że już gdzieś to widziałem. Lina, przypomnij mi, po co tu przyszliśmy? - zamiast mu przypomnieć, walnęła go w łeb.

\- Panie Metallium, możemy pójść napić się herbatki, chociaż ja piję tylko miętę... Au! - Lina pociągnęła ją za ucho, jakoś nie przypadło jej do gustu to adorowanie kapłana. Tamten wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Słuchaj Hexe, daj sobie spokój. Po pierwsze: to Mazoku, elfy nawet nie zgodzą się na twój związek z nim...

"Przede wszystkim to ja się nie zgodzę." - pomyślał Mazoku, jednak udawał, że nic go to nie interesuje. Gourry wpatrywał się w "coś" na wystawie cukierni.

\- Ależ ja dla miłości jestem w stanie wiele poświęcić! - Xellosa przeszły ciarki.

*ŁUP*

\- Nie przerywaj mi! Po drugie: jesteś dla niego za młoda - kontynuowała rudowłosa - A po trzecie: on... jest zajęty!

\- Zajęty?! Buuuu!! - upadła skomląc, Lina próbowała ją uspokoić, bo przechodni się na nich gapili.

\- A przez kogo? - zapytał z czystej ciekawości Gourry. Lina zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- Przez Martinę!

\- Ona jest już po ślubie. - zauważył Mazoku, ciekaw był co tym razem Dra-Matha wymyśli.

\- Ach, racja, pomyliło mi się. Przez Filię! - wypaliła, aby zrobić mu na złość. Xellos nic nie powiedział, tylko się skrzywił. A co mu tam? Byle by się tylko elfka odczepiła. A kto powiedział, że chodzi o TĘ Filię?

Zauroczenie Hexe w ten sposób prysnęło, niczym mydlana bańka. Nie tracąc więcej czasu (i cierpliwości głodnej czarodziejki), udali się do zamku Philionela. Strażnicy nie robili problemu z wpuszczeniem ich do środka.

\- Cześć, Phil! - zawołała na powitanie.

\- O, panna Lina! Jak miło popatrzeć na młodzież szerzącą sprawiedliwość! - dryblas o krzaczastych brwiach zaczął się rozczulać. "Taa, młodzież" Lina spojrzała na kapłana "I to jeszcze szerząca sprawiedliwość".

\- Zapraszamy na obiad! - zawołał jakiś służący, wszyscy rzucili się do jadalni, zostawiając Phila samego wraz z jego wywodami pacyfistycznymi. Ponieważ był bardzo pochłonięty swoją czynnością, nie zauważył braku słuchaczy.

Stół był pełny przeróżnego jedzenia (jakby spodziewali się ich nadejścia). Lina i Gourry pochłaniali co popadnie. Xellos pił jedynie herbatkę. Hexe jako pierwsza skończyła jedzenie, popiła miętą i zwróciła się do przyjaciół.

\- Teraz jestem gotowa zaśpiewać! - Lina na wszelki wypadek zaczęła szukać zatyczek do uszu, co Gourry, na jego nieszczęście, wykorzystał i skradł trochę jadła z talerza panny Inverse - Tylko potrzebuję gitary.

Po chwili służba przyniosła gitarę, podczas gdy trwała walka o jedzenie między... wiadomo kim, Hexe zaczęła śpiewać swoim elfim głosem:

Dawno, dawno temu, gdy ich było wielu,

Czarne i dostojne, smokami się zwały,

Dokładniej starożytne, wszechpotężne były,

Lecz nadszedł ich kres niemiły,

W mroźnym miejscu pozostały tylko mogiły...

Głodomory skończyły swą potyczkę i nie odrywając się od jedzenia, przypatrywali się elfce. Rzeczywiście głos miała całkiem ładny, tylko ta piosenka taka smętna. Gdy Hexe skończyła, do jadalni wparował Phil.

\- Cieszę się, że przybyliście nam pomóc. Dziś wypoczniecie, a jutro możecie ruszać. - mówił z uporem godnej sprawy.

\- Czy jest coś o czym nie wiem? - zapytała Lina, tym razem nie tylko Gourry był zielony.

\- Wzmogła się przestępczość wokół granic Seyruun, chociaż tutaj jeszcze nie dotarła. Zorganizowane grupy napadają na okoliczne miasta i wsie. Trzeba zdusić zło w zarodku. Po to przecież tutaj przybyliście, prawda?

\- E... To znaczy... Niezupełnie. - odezwała się elfka - My mamy bardzo ważne zadanie do spełnienia, przyszliśmy prosić księżniczkę o pomoc.

\- Nie martw się, Phil. Tylko z tym się uporamy i wrócimy rozgromić tych nachalnych zbójów. Za stosowną opłatą, oczywiście.

\- Rozumiem, mam jednak nadzieję, że to "ważne zadanie" jest...

\- Jak najbardziej szlachetne! Będziemy szerzyć sprawiedliwość po całym świecie! - Hexe zasłoniła usta i spojrzała wystraszona na rudowłosą. "Całym świecie?" - zgromiła ją wzrokiem.

Po chwili do sali wparowała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w pięknej sukni i natychmiast rzuciła się w ramiona czarodziejki.

\- Lina-san! Gourry-san! Xellos-san! Jak miło was widzieć!

\- Mi... cie... bie też... - wystękała dusząc się w jej uścisku, więc księżniczka już ją puściła - To jest Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun, a to jest Hexe...

\- ...vel Kleinod - dokończyła za nią i skłoniła się Amelii.

Po zapoznaniu Amelii z aferą (choć wiedza Liny wciąż była uboga), Amelia z chęcią zgodziła się przystać do drużyny (a jakże?). Siedzieli teraz sami w sali, gdzie przeważnie odbywają się zgromadzenia w celu podjęcia ważnych decyzji.

\- W porządku, ile ma nas być? - zwróciła się do Hexe.

\- Pan Szary Wędrowiec nie określił. Dziewięciu, może dziesięciu...

\- Może przyłączymy do drużyny jeszcze pana Zelgadisa, pannę Filię i pannę Sylphiel? - zaproponowała Amelia.

\- Chyba tak będzie najlepiej. Razem z Szarakiem będzie nas dziewięciu. Sylphiel mieszka zapewne w odbudowanym Sairaag, ale Filia i Zel...

\- Ja wiem gdzie jest Filia-san. - zgłosił nieśmiało Xellos, nikt na szczęście tego nie skomentował.

\- Amelio, wiesz gdzie się Zel podziewa? - Lina spojrzała na księżniczkę, ta tylko spuściła wzrok. Nie wiedziała nic, pisała listy, które i tak nie zostały dostarczone. Cephied jeden wie, gdzie on może być.


	5. Na kłopoty do profety?

W rękach trzymała torby z zakupami. Szła centrum miasta, wokół pełno stoisk, handlarzy próbujących upchać klientom wszystko, co tylko możliwe. Czego ludzie nie zrobią dla pieniędzy?

Przystanęła przy jednym ze stoisk, stoisko z zabawkami. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec błagał, już prawie na kolanach, ojca aby kupił mu jakąś zabawkę. Jak zwykle, ta sama wymówka.

\- Diggy, tata nie ma pieniędzy. Chodź już, mama będzie się martwić.

\- Ale tato, tylko jedną! - szarpał ojca za nogawkę.

\- Powiedziałem już, chodź!

Chłopiec zwiesił głowę. Po chwili odwrócił się i spojrzał na ojca kupującego fajki, jego oczy zaszkliły się.

Złotowłosa przyglądała się temu z posępną miną. Skoro utwierdza dziecko w przekonaniu, że budżet domowy nie może sobie pozwolić na zbędne wydatki, mógłby trwać przy tym konsekwentnie.

Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się i poszła dalej. Jej przybrany syn miał już wystarczająco dużo zabawek.

Dotarła do miejsca zamieszkania. Był to niewielki budynek. Na samym parterze sklep, w którym sprzedawała dzbany i broń (maczugi itp.), wyżej mieściła się część mieszkalna.

Nie mieszkała sama, dom zajmowali jeszcze dwaj lokatorzy i mały chłopiec. Gravos i Jiras byli czasami bardzo pomocni: zastępowali ją nieraz w sklepie, albo zajmowali się chłopcem, kiedy ona sama nie mogła.

Zapukała. Dało się słyszeć dziecięcy głos i szybkie zbieganie po schodach. Drzwi skrzypnęły i wyjrzał zza nich mały, zielonowłosy chłopiec o złotych oczach. Kto by pomyślał, że ma dwa miesiące (czekała miesiąc na jego wyklucie się), wyglądał na co najmniej osiem lat. Ubrany był w krótki podkoszulek i krótkie spodnie białego koloru. Jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

\- Mamo Filio, kupiłaś jakąś zabawkę? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Jejku, Val. Czy ty myślisz tylko o jednym? - wgramoliła się do środka.

\- To może chociaż słodycze? - kręcił się wokół niej, niczym szczeniak.

\- Są ciastka, dostaniesz, tylko pozwól mi przejść.

\- Daj, pomogę.

Razem wtaszczyli zakupy na górę. Na stole czekała na Filię już filiżanka herbaty. W dodatku w nowej porcelanowej zastawie. Smoczyca położyła torby na stole.

\- A gdzie Gravos-san? Miał cię chyba pilnować, skoro Jiras-san zajął się sklepem, hmm?

\- Zaklinował się w łazience.

Lina przeciągnęła się na krześle. Wszyscy siedzieli w jadalni, chociaż było już po śniadaniu.

\- Panno Lino, dlaczego wciąż siedzimy w zamku, nic nie robiąc?

\- Zgadzam się z panią Amelią, pani Inverse. - Hexe dołączyła do Amelii.

\- Ech, odezwały się kobiety czynu. Spokojnie, nawet nie orientujemy się gdzie ich szukać. - Lina leniwie podparła głowę dłońmi.

Nie miała na nic ochoty, bo miała właśnie te nieszczęsne dni. Dziś się zaczęło, po prostu koszmar. Nie tylko dlatego, że jest bez magii prawie bezbronna. Samopoczucie też naganne.

\- Skoro na razie nie wiemy, gdzie Zel, udajmy się do Filii. Zela odłóżmy na później. - Gourry zabłysnął inteligencją, wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na UFO.

\- Ty kretynie! - odezwała się Lina - Oczywiście, że możemy najpierw iść do Filii, ale jeżeli do Zela mamy bliżej, to po co nadkładać drogi? - lepiej Linki nie denerwować.

\- Panie Xellosie, gdzie mieszka pani Filia? - Amelia zagadnęła kapłana mieszającego herbatę.

\- Dziwne, że nie wiesz. W Seyruun. - odpowiedział matowym głosem.

\- Naprawdę? Fantastycznie, zaoszczędzimy mnóstwo czasu! - Hexe już wstała gotowa do drogi, razem z nią Amelia.

\- Więc chodźmy! - poderwał się i Gourry - Widzisz, Lina? Miałem... - zamknął się, bo Lina zmierzyła go takim wzrokiem, że aż się zaciął.

Zajęło trochę czasu Filii uwolnienie Gravosa, ale się udało. Poszedł dołączyć do Jirasa. Filia tymczasem zajęła się obiadem, co jej jak zwykle nie wychodziło.

Nagle ktoś zapukał, poczuła znaną aurę w pobliżu. Aurę Mazoku, ale chyba nie był sam.

\- Zostań tu, ja otworzę. - zwróciła się do złotookiego siedzącego przy stole, wstał i podszedł do okna, aby przez nie wyjrzeć. Zastanawiało go, kto to mógł być, nikt ich nigdy nie odwiedzał.

"Co ten Mazoku może chcieć?" - zastanawiała się, otworzyła drzwi, jej oczy rozszerzyły się do wielkości spodków. Przed nią stali Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Xellos i jakaś nieznajoma. Tylko Zelgadisa brakowało.

\- Ach, panno Filio! Jak się stęskniłam za panią! - Amelia rzuciła jej się na szyję, po chwili również Lina. Filia rozpromieniła się, miło widzieć starych przyjaciół, jednak o niej nie zapomnieli.

Gourry posłał jej przyjacielski uśmiech. Spojrzała na Mazoku, lecz szybko zdjęła z niego wzrok.

\- Co was tu sprowadza? Wejdźcie.

\- Długo by opowiadać. - zatrzymali się w korytarzu.

\- Chwileczkę. - odezwała się elfka, która nagle coś sobie uświadomiła, ma chyba opóźniony zapłon - Filia, czyli ukochana pana Metallium, tak?

Filia zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Ona?! Ukochana Xellosa? Poczerwieniała na twarzy. Co to ma znaczyć? Żart?

Lina złapała się za głowę.

\- Źle zrozumiałaś... - wybąkał Xellos. Dlaczego tego nie przewidział? Jeszcze trochę i ona go skompromituje.

\- Ale przecież... - spojrzała mu w oczy, były otwarte. No tak, dotarło do niej, to było na odczepnego. Zwykła bujda. - Rozumiem. - spuściła głowę.

Zwróciła na niego uwagę, właśnie dlatego, że był Mazoku. Bo w pewnym sensie byli do siebie podobni. On nie mógł kochać, bo był Mazoku. Ona nie mogła, bo... jest elfem... Bo nie jest kowalem własnego losu. Jak ptak w klatce.

\- Hexe? - Lina spojrzała na nią z troską, co jej się stało?

\- Ja... Ja... Przepraszam! - wybiegła, miała łzy w oczach. Nikt nie rozumiał o co chodziło, a już najmniej Filia. Lina podeszła do Xellosa i pociągnęła go za fraki.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś? Powiedziałeś coś niemiłego za pomocą telepatii?! - potrząsała biednym kapłanem.

\- Ja nic... ale coś tutaj śmierdzi... - i nie mówił tego w przenośni, naprawdę coś śmierdziało. Spalenizna?

\- Śmierdzieć to będą zaraz twoje prochy! Ty...

*BUUUUUM*

Coś nagle wybuchło, na górze. Wszędzie pełno było dymu.

\- Mój obiad! - krzyczała biegnąc po schodach, reszta poleciała za nią.

\- Khe! Khe! - z dymu wyszedł mały chłopiec. Filia przytuliła go wystraszona.

\- Nic ci nie jest, Val?

Amelia za pomocą magii wykurzyła dym z kuchni. Smoczyca rozejrzała się po zniszczonej kuchni, która nie przypominała w niczym swej pierwotnej postaci.

\- Mój dom... - opadła na kolana, po chwili nadbiegł Jiras, zaniepokojony wybuchem.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, panno Filio. Odbuduje się to. - Amelia próbowała ją pocieszyć.

\- No, no Filia-san. Masz talent kulinarny. Bombowy smak! - Xellos upadł po chwili na podłogę, zwijając się ze śmiechu.

Filia sięgnęła po maczugę i już miała się na niego rzucić, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że i tak go nie trafi, a jeszcze bardziej zdemoluje swój dom, zaniechała więc tego.

Pokaże, że stać ją na lepszą ripostę.

\- Doprawdy, mój ty adoratorze? - powiedziała słodkim głosem.

\- S-słucham? - Xellos przestał się śmiać.

\- Tak jak powiedziała tamta elfka, zakochałeś się we mnie. Powiedz, to miłość platoniczna? - mówiła z sarkazmem.

\- Żadna miłość, wolałbym już goblina od takiego gada!!

Ghr! Tego już za wiele! Spowiło ją jasne światło, po chwili zamieniła się w prawdziwego Smoka. Chata została kompletnie zniszczona. Przyjaciele usiłowali wydostać się spod gruzów. Val z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się zastępczej matce.

\- Namagomi! Kupo łajna! Ty...! - próbowała go trafić laserem, na próżno. Za to on miał niezły ubaw. "Aaaa! Smok znów nas atakuje!" - słychać było krzyki mieszkańców.

\- Proszę się uspokoić! - Amelia wołała do Filii.

\- Pozbądźmy się Smoka, bo tym razem zniszczy więcej niż tylko port! - już pojawili się czarodzieje. W tym całym chaosie Amelia nie mogła ich powstrzymać. Filia, która już zdążyła stracić dużo energii, zaabsorbowana gonieniem Xellosa, nie zauważyła ataku.

\- Filia! - usłyszała jeszcze czyjś krzyk, chyba Liny, przeszywający ból, ściemniło się przed jej oczami. Zemdlała.

Upadając, powróciła do ludzkiej formy, zostały jedynie skrzydła, jedno z nich było przeszyte, krwawiło. Zanim zderzyła się z ziemią, kapłan złapał ją w powietrzu. Musiał jednak stamtąd uciec, bo magowie nie zrezygnowali z ataku.

Lina obracała nerwowo głową. Nie widziała nigdzie ani Xellosa ani Filii.

\- Co z szefem? - Jiras zaczął ryczeć.

\- Mamo! - wołał Val, jego oczy były pełne łez. To wszystko przez tego Mazoku! Jeszcze go nie znał, a już go nienawidził. Z całego serca.

\- W takim wypadku Filia nie może już przebywać w Seyruun. Podzielimy się na grupy. Gourry, Gravos i Jiras poszukają Hexe. Ja, Amelia i Val znajdziemy Filię. Zrozumiano? Val, wyczujesz aurę Filii? - przytaknął. Rozdzielili się, mały Val biegł na przedzie.

Dopiero teraz mogła mu się przyjrzeć. Darkstara pokonali gdzieś trzy miesiące temu... Ten dzieciak chyba rośnie jak na drożdżach.

Mazoku teleportował się poza miasto. Położył ostrożnie Filię na ziemi. Jej skrzydło nie wyglądało dobrze.

\- Ech, nie masz podzielnej uwagi... Żeby dać się tak trafić... - smok zbladł jeszcze bardziej. Traciła coraz więcej krwi. Zerwał z siebie pelerynę i przewiązał nią ranę. Tym jednak nie zablokuje krwawienia. Energia Smoczycy malała.

Coś go ścisnęło w środku. To była jego wina. Tylko jego... Ale czy nie powinien się cieszyć? Wbił zęby w dolną wargę. Dlaczego miał poczucie winy? A czy ona nie znienawidzi go jeszcze bardziej?

Amelia i Lina nie są tak potężne, żeby ją uzdrowić. Tu potrzeba prawdziwego specjalisty w białej magii. Przytulił ją delikatnie do piersi, złapał za dłoń. Mógł przynajmniej przekazać jej trochę energii. Spojrzał na jej spoconą i bladą twarz. Przypomniał sobie o innym Złotym Smoku. Tylko on może mu pomóc. Zniknął.

Val zatrzymał się nagle. Lina i Amelia prawie na niego wpadły.

\- Co się stało?

\- Mama... Nie czuję jej... - był odwrócony tyłem, nie widziały jego łez.

Amelia złapała się za twarz, zaczęła krzyczeć. Nie! To niemożliwe! Czy to ich wina? Filia-san!

Lina spuściła głowę, kilka łez potoczyło się po jej policzkach. To nie może być prawda, on musiał się pomylić. Xellos nie pozwoliłby na to. Wiedziała to, podświadomie. A jednak płakała.

Amelia przytuliła do siebie Vala, razem płakali. Lina otarła łzy. I tak nie mogła przecież rzucić zaklęcia uzdrawiającego. Tylko Amelia mogła jej pomóc. Dałaby radę? To już i tak bez znaczenia...

Gravos i Jiras niespokojnie podążali za szermierzem, martwili się o szefa. Gourry natomiast był pewien, że Filia w rękach przyjaciół jest bezpieczna. Nie martwił się o to. Przecież Lina nie pozwoliłaby aby coś jej się stało.

\- Hexe! - krzyczał, ludzie spoglądali na niego jak na nienormalnego.

\- Tutaj jestem. - usłyszał za sobą, odwrócił się, elfka siedziała na huśtawce. Wpatrzona w chodnik.

\- Dlaczego uciekłaś? Głodna byłaś? - zagadał inteligentnie. Jego myśli obracały się chyba tylko wokół żołądka.

\- Ach, pan i tak nie zrozumie. - coś ukrywała, a komu miała się zwierzyć? Czy ktoś by ją zrozumiał? Wolny nigdy nie zrozumie niewolnika.

\- Pohuśtać cię? - podniosła głowę, Gourry stało obok, wydawał jej się jakiś inny.

\- Yhm. - zarumieniła się, przymknęła oczy. Choć przez chwilę poczuć się wolnym...

Otworzyła powoli oczy, o dziwo, nic jej nie bolało. Leżała na ziemi, nad nią kucał złotowłosy mężczyzna o brązowych oczach. Najpierw pomyślała, że to anioł. Po chwili poznała, to Złoty Smok.

Musiał ją uzdrowić. Wstała powoli.

\- Dziękuję. - powiedziała cicho, on tylko skinął głową, cały czas był bardzo poważny, i wskazał na kogoś za nią. Odwróciła się, za nią stał Xellos. Uśmiechnął się swoim niepoważnym uśmiechem.

Co się wydarzyło? Próbowała go dopaść, coś ją zraniło, nie Xellos, jego miała na oku, poza tym... przecież on nigdy nie zrobił jej krzywdy, nie fizycznej. Straciła przytomność. A co potem?

Obróciła się z powrotem do Smoka, który już odlatywał. Nie znała go. Ale był przystojny. W zupełnie inny sposób niż kapłan. Skarciła się w myślach. O czym ona w ogóle myśli?! Znajdowali się w górach, więc Xellos musiał ją tu teleportować. Uratował ją?

\- Kto to był? - złamała milczenie. Schowała skrzydła.

\- Milgazia-san. Chodźmy, pewnie się o Ciebie martwią. - podał jej rękę. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że ona będzie chciała z nim iść. Zaraz pewnie powie, że on to wszystko uknuł. Chciał ją wkurzyć, ale... Nic poza tym. Uwierzy, że to był tylko nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności?

Nie powiedziała nic. Po prostu chwyciła jego rękę.

\- Może zanim wrócimy, załatwimy sprawę z panem Greywordsem?

\- To znaczy? - zapytał nic nie rozumiejący Gourry.

\- To proste. Dowiemy się, gdzie pan Zelgadis się znajduje. Zapyta pan: jak? No więc, pójdziemy do wróżki. I już!

\- Acha... - Gourry szedł obok, Gravos i Jiras za nimi.

\- Takie proste, a takie genialne. Przecież w Seyruun można spotkać najlepszych wróżbitów. - Hexe odzyskała swój humor.

Nie musieli długo szukać, po krótkim śledztwie, dowiedzieli się gdzie ma swą rezydencję najlepszy wróżbita. Udali się tam natychmiast.

Mieszkanie to znajdowało się na skraju miasta. Był to duży dom, na oko miał z dziesięć pokoi. Brama stała szeroko otwarta, więc się nie krępowali. Gravos i Jiras nie będący w temacie zostali przy bramie. Hexe zapukała. Po kilku minutach drzwi otworzyły się. Same.

\- Źle to wygląda... - Gourry podrapał się po blond czuprynie.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, to na pewno magia. - dziewczyna weszła śmiało do środka - Dzień dobry! - krzyknęła, odpowiedziało jej tylko echo.

\- Hexe... Tak się nagle zastanawiam... Gdzie zostawiłaś swojego konia? - szybko sobie o nim przypomniał.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, na posiadłościach pani Amelii. - odpowiedziała; nagle przyszła jakaś kobieta, w stroju pokojówki - Dzień dobry, pani! Czy moglibyśmy się spotkać z właścicielem domu? 

Kobieta tylko skinęła i zaczęła ich prowadzić, zaprowadziła ich do tajemniczych drzwi. Nie wypowiadając ani słowa, odeszła.

Elfka zapukała ostrożnie, po czym weszła, Gourry za nią. Pokój był niezwykle ciemny i nastrojowy. Koło zasłoniętego zasłonami okna, przy stole i czarnej kuli, siedział mężczyzna, już w starszym

wieku. Po oczach koloru błękitnego widać było, że jest niezwykły. Jego ślepia były naprawdę dziwne, zarazem szalone, mądre i tajemnicze. Hexe skłoniła się lekko.

\- Dzień dobry! Czy pan to...?

\- Orakel, mój przydomek zawodowy. Prawdziwego imiona i nazwiska nie zdradzę. - uśmiechnął się miło, chyba był wesołym człowiekiem. Miał na sobie granatowe szaty, które od razu przypadły elfce do gustu.

\- Miło mi. Zapewne nie muszę się przedstawiać. Pan wszystko wie. - gestem ręki kazał im siadać.

\- Ma pan bardzo rozmowną koleżankę. - zauważył Gourry, miał na myśli służącą.

\- He, he... Jest niema. - nie zraziło go to bynajmniej, za to Hexe spojrzała na niego z byka - Nie będę owijał w bawełnę, wiem po co przyszliście. Ale ostrzegam, że to będzie kosztowało.

\- Cena nie gra roli!

\- Ach, ta dzisiejsza młodzież. - elfka spojrzała na niego zdziwiona - Panienko, ja od niezwykłych istot nie biorę zapłaty pieniężnej.

\- Nie? Więc czego pan chce w zamian? - Hexe drgnęła; starzec uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, tym razem nie był to z pewnością uprzejmy uśmiech.


	6. Zagadka stulecia

\- Ekhm! Nic materialnego, tylko trochę rozrywki. - znów uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Rozrywki? - Hexe zarumieniła się, podejrzewała, że ten wielki wróżbita może okazać się zboczonym dziadygą.

\- Proszę się nie bać. To będzie tylko zagadka. Zwyczajna, prosta, nic wielkiego.

\- Ach! Przepraszam! - elfka zburaczała jeszcze bardziej, wstyd jej było, że w myślach go obraziła. I on zapewne o tym wiedział.

\- A... Co to jest zagadka? - wypalił... no wiadomo kto, Gourry! Hexe spojrzała na blondyna z ukosa.

\- Ach, młody człowieku. Coś mi się zdaje, że nie masz do tego żyłki. - położył ręce na kuli, która zaświeciła lekko. Już znał odpowiedź na pytanie przybyszów.

"Żyłki?" - Gourry zaczął się zastanawiać, rzeczywiście nie miał, dawno nie łowił ryb i co za tym idzie, nie potrzebna mu żyłka. Aby jednak nie zakłócać skupienia elfki, nie odzywał się więcej.

\- Jestem gotowa. Niech pan mówi. - skoncentrowała się.

\- Będę mówić bardzo powoli. Zaczynam... Ilu ciemnych lordów Mazoku stworzyła Lord of Nightmares?

Hexe zamrugała oczami. To przecież proste pytanie. Nad czym tu się zastanawiać? Fibritzo, Gaav, Zellas, Dolphin i Grausherr.

\- Pięciu. - odpowiedziała pewna siebie.

\- Zero, LON nie stworzyła przecież tych lordów, tylko uczynił to Shabranigdo.

*GLEBA*

\- C-co?! To była podpucha!! - elfka straciła panowanie.

\- Przykro mi panienko.

Hexe zwiesiła głowę. Co teraz? Pójdą do innego wróżbity?

\- Ponieważ jesteś młoda, dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę. Ale ostatnią. - dziadek był jednak sympatyczny - Na płocie stoi kogut. Po której jego stronie spadnie zniesione jajko? Prawej czy lewej?

\- Ymm... - zaczęła się zastanawiać. Po której stronie spadnie jajko? Przecież to bez sensu. Zaraz, zaraz... - Po żadnej! Kogut nie znosi jaj!

Chwila milczenia, dobrze powiedziała? Musi być dobrze! Starzec skinął przytakująco głową.

\- Yupi! Udało mi się! Zgadłam! - skacząc uderzyła przez przypadek Gourry'ego wyciągając go ze świata snów.

\- Odpowiedź na wasze pytanie: Zelgadis Greywords przebywa aktualnie na pustyniach "Białego Piasku".

\- Dziękujemy panu bardzo! Do widzenia! - wybiegła ciągnąc za sobą nie kontaktującego Gourry'ego.

\- Ach, ta młodzież. - westchnął starzec, do pokoju weszła pokojówka, spojrzała na niego pytająco - Tak moja droga, kolejni naiwniacy.

W drodze do pałacu Seyruun, w celu spotkania się z resztą drużyny, Hexe nagle olśniło. Zatrzymała się, przez co Gourry na nią wpadł, a na nich lis i jego trollopodobny kumpel. Nie zważając na nich, elfka podniosła się.

\- Przecież Biały Piasek od dobrych dwustu lat nie istnieje! Zrobił nas w bambuko! Buuu!!! - jaka ona naiwna.

\- Hexe, nie ma co płakać. - próbował ją pocieszyć.

Wszyscy pogrążeni w żałobie siedzieli w jednym z ogromnych pokoi w pałacu Phila. Kiedy zjawiła się reszta, panowała grobowa cisza.

\- A gdzie Filia? - Gourry rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu złotowłosej. "Coś musiało się stać pod moją nieobecność. Ale co?" - elfka usiadła na krześle.

Nagle do salonu teleportował się Xellos, obok niego Filia. Wszyscy zamarli.

\- Mamo! - mały chłopiec rzucił jej się w ramiona. Lina tylko się uśmiechnęła, spojrzała na Xellosa, który miał obojętną minę.

\- Uh, szefie! *SMARK* - Amelia podała Jirasowi chusteczkę. Hexe zmierzyła wzrokiem całe towarzystwo. Najpierw smucą się i płaczą, a teraz cieszą jak głupi.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Val. - Filia ścisnęła go mocniej. "Nie, nie jest w porządku" - pomyślał i zogniskował swój wzrok na Mazoku, wzrok pełen nienawiści. Xellos tylko uśmiechnął się do niego wrednie, otwierając oczy. Val go nienawidził i to z wzajemnością.

Kiedy Lina, Gourry i reszta siedzieli w jadalni spożywając w sielance obiadek, Filia zamknęła się w osobnym pokoju. Została już zapoznana ze sprawą i stwierdziła, że może spróbować dowiedzieć się coś o miejscu pobytu Zelgadisa używając swoich kapłańskich (pomijając fakt, że kapłanką już nie jest) zdolności.

\- Val, zjedz jeszcze coś. - Hexe zachęcała chłopca do tego, aby najadł się bardziej, gdyż naprawdę niewiele zjadł i to nie dlatego, że Lina i Gourry swym zachowaniem psuli wszystkim apetyt.

\- Hexe, a czemu nie "panie Val"? - ruda na chwilę oderwała się od jedzenia. Musiała puścić tą uwagę. Hexe tylko zburaczała i przemilczała to.

Lina po skończonym posiłku zaczęła przyglądać się Valowi. To normalne, że Smoki tak szybko rosną? Bądź co bądź, Val, dawniejszy Valgarv, był teraz w 100% Smokiem. Zielonowłosy tymczasem oparł się rękoma o stół i wpatrywał niemo w Xellosa siedzącego na parapecie okna.

\- Kiedy Filia skończy? - zainteresował się Gourry.

\- Nie wiem, ale czasem nie waż się jej przeszkadzać. - Lina przeciągnęła się i zwróciła do Amelii - Może pogramy w karty,dla zabicia nudy?

\- Mogę przynieść talię. - księżniczka wstała i opuściła pomieszczenie.

\- My też będziemy musieli wyruszyć z wami w podróż? - odezwał się Jiras, który wraz z Gravosem, siedział pod ścianą.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Nie chcemy was! Tylko byście przeszkadzali. - szczerość czarodziejki była dobijająca.

\- A ja? Ja też chcę iść. - Val spojrzał na Linę, od tamtego wydarzenia przez cały czas był poważny. Dlaczego? Przecież Filii już nic nie jest. Inverse nie odpowiedziała, nie może z nimi iść, nie zabiorą dziecka, ale niech lepiej Filia mu to wytłumaczy.

Po chwili wróciła Amelia z talią kart, ponieważ służący nie sprzątnęli jeszcze ze stołu, rozsiedli się na podłodze. Postanowili zagrać w pokera. Jedynie Xellos się do nich nie dołączył.

W trakcie gry, niespodziewanie, kiedy miało nastąpić kolejne zwycięstwo Gourry'ego i sromotna porażka Liny, do pokoju wkroczyła Filia. Wszyscy zwrócili wzrok ku niej, również Mazoku.

\- Jest na pustyniach nieopodal kanionu Mrocznej Mgły. - uśmiechnęła się. Z jednego powodu się cieszyła: znów z przyjaciółmi, znów z Xe... tfu! Jego mogłoby tu nie być! Ale z drugiej strony: kolejne zagrożenie dla świata, rozstanie na jakiś czas z Valem...

\- Więc możemy ruszać! Świetnie! Ale... kanion Mroczna Mgła? Gdzie to jest?

\- Niedaleko miejsca, gdzie była Świątynia Dzierżyciela Ognia. - "Była", jak to zabrzmiało, posmutniała na widok wspomnień. Nie chciała tam wracać. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją Val. Pociągnął lekko za jej spódnicę.

\- Mamo, ja też idę, prawda? - spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem, było w nim jednak jeszcze coś. Gdyby Filia to zauważyła... Gdyby wiedziała, że zostawianie go tu jest wielkim błędem... Ale skąd mogła wiedzieć...

Wszyscy wyszli z pokoju, żeby im nie przeszkadzać. Filia przytuliła chłopca do siebie.

\- Przykro mi Val.

\- Ale mamo, ja chcę iść! Pozwól mi! Nie jestem już dzieckiem! - ścisnęło ją coś w środku.

\- Val... Gdybyś miał najdroższą swemu sercu osobę puścić w świat, wiedząc, że źle się to dla niej skończy, że nie jest gotowa, wystarczająco silna... Zrobiłbyś to?

\- ...Nie...

\- Więc zrozum mnie, synku. - przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej, dla niej to też było trudne. Ale tak będzie lepiej. Tu w pałacu z Jirasem i Gravosem. Bo... Bo go kochała.

\- Tylko posłuchaj, trzeba wziąć wiele zapasów żywności. A przede wszystkim pieniędzy. Zasoby Hexe też mogą się skończyć. - Lina tłumaczyła Amelii.

\- A kto będzie to wszystko dźwigał?

\- O to się nie martw. Ten kucyk. - Lina wskazała ręką na Besena.

\- Kucyk pani Hexe? Ale on już tyle dźwiga... Panno Lino, tak nie można!

\- A co? Sama wolisz je nieść? - trwała zażarta wymiana zdań między Amelią a Liną. Gourry i Hexe bez słowa im się przyglądali.

\- Fir...! - już miała usmażyć Amelię, kiedy przypomniała sobie o pewnym szczególe, który jej na to nie pozwalał. Elfka w tym czasie stanęła pomiędzy nimi.

\- Pani Inverse, bierzemy tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Wystarczą nam pieniądze, nie musimy brać zapasów żywnościowych, poza tym na pustyni się zepsuje. - tłumaczyła Hexe. "Weź pod uwagę, że żywność ta zostanie dawno skonsumowana, zanim do tej pustyni dotrzemy." - pomyślała Lina, ale się nie odezwała, tylko parsknęła. Niestety, minie kilka dni zanim wróci do formy.

\- Właśnie, Lina-san, nie przejmuj się. Gdy będzie nam brakować jedzenia, przyrządzimy potrawkę ze smoka. - wtrącił Xellos przy okazji zgrabnie omijając lecącą w jego stronę maczugę, która nieszczęśliwym trafem uderzyła w Gourry'ego.

Wszyscy obejrzeli się, to była Filia, skończyła już żegnać się ze swoim synem. Mamrotała pod nosem jakieś przekleństwa (wiadomo pod czyim adresem). Kiedy byli już gotowi (najwięcej czasu zajęło im żegnanie się z Philem), wyruszyli w drogę. Jeszcze zwerbują dwóch członków do drużyny i dowiedzą się w końcu o co ta cała afera.

Biegła, co sił w nogach, choć brakowało już jej tchu, wciąż biegła, ponaglana strachem. Nagle zahaczyła o coś i upadła. Nie podniosła się już, była sparaliżowana strachem. Oprawcy tymczasem zdążyli ją dogonić.

Dwa ogromne, przeraźliwe stwory, z których paszcz wydobywała się ślina, stanęły metr od niej. Ona zaczęła się trząść, jej oczy były mokre od łez. Jeden z nich pochylił się nad nią i warknął coś niezrozumiale. Gdzieś z oddali słychać było odgłosy wybuchów, nie zwróciła na to uwagi, tak samo jak te potwory. Pochylający się podniósł łapę do góry, by zaatakować. Odruchowo zamknęła oczy.

Czekała na cios, który jednak nie nastąpił. Usłyszała jęki i dziwne odgłosy. Otworzyła niepewnie oczy. Jakiś człowiek z mieczem przeciął obydwóch agresorów. Potem schował miecz w pochwie i zaczął się rozglądać. Nie widziała jego twarzy, miał maskę, poza tym promienie słońca oślepiały ją. Po chwili spojrzał na nią i podał jej rękę. Pomógł jej wstać.

\- Dz... Dziękuję... - wydusiła z siebie.

\- Poza tobą nie ma tu nikogo więcej? - nie odpowiedziała, tylko wybuchła płaczem. Przed chwilą widziała śmierć swoich rodziców. Właściwie to, dlaczego teraz nie zginęła? Jej życie już i tak straciło sens. Była zupełnie sama. Jak palec. Jako dziewięcioletnie dziecko nie ma szans na przeżycie. Bez nikogo... Bez opieki... Nagle poczuła ciepłe ramiona. Nieznajomy przytulił ją.

Sam się sobie dziwił. Po co on to robi? To nie jego sprawa. Pocieszać kogoś... On, bezwzględny mag i szermierz, podróżujący w jednym tylko celu. Jednym...

Spojrzał do góry, gorąco jak diabli, normalne, wioska ta znajdowała się na pustyni. Widocznie prócz tej małej, nikt więcej nie przeżył. Wioska została zaatakowana przez gobliny, orki i tym podobne stworzenia. Na pewno musi tu być coś cennego. A skoro załatwił wszystkich agresorów, nie mogli tego zabrać. Może mała coś wiedziała? Odsunął ją od siebie. Nie zdziwiło ją to.

\- Wiesz może, czemu nas was napadli? - pokręciła przecząco głową. No tak, sam poszuka.

\- Może pan zdjąć maskę? - spojrzała na niego wzrokiem zbitego psa. W kącikach jej oczu wciąż można było dostrzec łzy. Nie chciał tego robić, przestraszy się... Ale posłuchał, ściągnął kaptur i maskę. Dziewczynka zadrżała, lecz za chwilę uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

Teraz się jej przyjrzał, miała krótkie brązowe włosy swobodnie opadające na ramiona. Ubiór... cóż, cały podarty, na pewno nie była też zamożna. Nie miała też nic na nogach. Chodziła boso? Pod wpływem takich upałów piach pustyni powinien parzyć. Dziwne to trochę, ale zignorował szybko podejrzenia. Najbardziej jego uwagę przykuły jej oczy. Takie... niezwykłe, jakby nieprzeniknione, bez dna, w dodatku ten kolor... jakby połączenie brązu i żółci. Mimo wszystko piękne.

\- Wiem czego pan szuka, panie Zelgadisie. - zmroziło go, skąd wiedziała jak on się nazywa? A może to pułapka? Dziwne, że przeżyło tylko dziecko - Proszę się nie bać, pan też jest inny, a mimo to ja nie boję się pana.

Spojrzał na nią dziwnie. Założył z powrotem kaptur.

\- Posiadasz specjalne zdolności? - zapytał, przytaknęła głową.

\- Tak... To stało się... to długa historia. Potrafię czytać w myślach przez kontakt wzrokowy... Ale tylko w ludzkich myślach.

W pewnym sensie byli do siebie podobni. Jej umiejętność była zapewne darem, ale także i przekleństwem... Tak jak on. Wyglądał, jak wyglądał, ale nadludzkie zdolności były bardzo przydatne. Urodziła się z tym czy ktoś rzucił na nią klątwę? Nie miało to dla niego znaczenia.

\- Wiesz, czego szukam, możesz mi pomóc? - powiedział to obojętnym głosem, ale ona czuła w nim jeszcze nadzieję.

\- Wątpię żeby to panu pomogło, ale może się przydać. To największy skarb tej wioski, może go pan wziąć, już nikomu on nie potrzebny. I proszę się nie martwić, nikt pana nie napadnie, gdyż te potwory wyraźnie nie były nim zainteresowane. - zaczęła go prowadzić do największego domu w wiosce. Właściwie to bardziej przypominało to lepiankę.

Dziwna była ta mała, dziecko, a zdawało się być takie inteligentne. Może to przez tą zdolność? Na pewno. On przed przemianą też był inny. Przed przemianą...

Stanął pod domem, po chwili dziewczynka wyszła z niego i wręczyła mu dziwny przedmiot. Przypominał... różdżkę? To chyba najodpowiedniejsze określenie. Było koloru błękitnego, jakby zrobione z kryształu. Na czubku miało jakiś rubinowy kamień. Jednak było niewielkie, nie dorównywało długością lasce Xellosa... Ugryzł się w język, ale mu się skojarzyło!

\- Co to jest? - przerwał milczenie.

\- Nazwaliśmy to "Berłem marzeń". Założyciel wioski sprowadził to z sobą. Nikt nie wie, skąd... Według legendy może spełniać życzenia, jeżeli posiadacz tego artefaktu, uda się do kanionu Mrocznej Mgły i tam odnajdzie twórcę tego berła. Podobno wróżkę. Ale to pewnie bajka.

Prychnął, to na pewno bajka. Jednak przedmiot wydzielał z siebie magiczną moc, której on nie mógł określić. Dlatego zaryzykuje. Nie ma nic do stracenia, a do zyskania wiele. A przede wszystkim to chwyta się każdej szansy. Byle tylko... Znów być człowiekiem. Odwrócił się, ignorując młode dziewczę, wyciągnął mapę, kanion był na wschodzie. Czas ruszać w drogę. Nagle poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie za nogawkę spodni.

\- Proszę pana... Ja proszę, niech weźmie mnie pan ze sobą... Proszę! - patrzała błagalnym wzrokiem. Nie mógł jej zabrać ze sobą, przeszkadzałaby, poza tym... to przecież dziecko! Przypomniał sobie o czarnowłosej księżniczce.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział krótko, odwrócił się, nie chciał patrzeć w jej oczy.

\- Proszę... Ja... Ja też chciałabym być... normalna... - drgnął, upadła na kolana - Moja klątwa. Wie pan jak to jest znać wszystkie myśli innych? Ich tajemnice, marzenia, pragnienia... Cudze grzechy... Prawdziwe myśli, często takie, których nie chciałabym poznać... Przez moją inność, nie miałam przyjaciół. Żyłam... dla rodziców... Teraz, nie mam już po co żyć... Dlatego błagam pana! Ja też chcę spełnić swoje marzenie! - rozumiał ją i ona rozumiała jego. W tych słowach streściła całe swoje życie, na pewno była pogardzana, bano jej się, unikano. Znał ten ból, tą rozpacz. Wstręt do samego siebie. Dlatego nie mógł jej odmówić. Nie potrafił. Pogłaskał ją po głowie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. W ten sposób wyruszyli dalej, ku spełnieniu marzeń.

\- A tak w ogóle, mam na imię Flui.

\- Naprawdę? Proszę zaśpiewać! - Amelia i Hexe świetnie się rozumiały, szły na przedzie. Elfka chętnie zaczęła śpiewać dla swojej nowej koleżanki. Może wkrótce przyjaciółki? A żeby sprawić jej radość, zaczęła śpiewać o ulubionym temacie księżniczki:

Jam jest, niczym życia sens,

Wciąż po świecie ganiam.

Prawu wierny niczym pies,

Oszustów ochrzaniam...

Myśl wiodąca: "sprawiedliwość"

Miłość, troska i uczciwość...

Jam jest sprawiedliwy brat,

Cierpiących obraniam.

Dzielnie walczę niczym chwat,

Bandytów poskramiam...

I tak szło... Xellos szedł na samym końcu starając się nie słuchać tych bzdur.

\- Dopiero opuściliśmy Seyruun, nie uważacie, że to wszystko będzie za długo trwać? - Lina już marudziła.

\- Szybciej byłoby gdybyśmy nie przemieszczali się tylko drogą lądową. - wtrącił się Xellos i spojrzał na Smoka. Niestety lot na Smoku odpadał, bo co z kucykiem?

\- Popłyniemy? Statkiem? - Gourry skierował pytanie do czarodziejki.

\- Raczej nie. - spojrzała na kucyka idącego obok swojej pani, która przez cały czas była zajęta śpiewaniem.

Filia szła milcząc, myślała jeszcze o Valu.

\- Można by... Załatwić sobie środek transportu w postaci koni. Drogie to będzie, ale przecież Hexe inwestuje, prawda? - ruda położyła rękę na ramieniu elfki, której od razu odebrało głos.


	7. Moje marzenie

Niekompletna drużyna zatrzymała się na odpoczynek/obiad w pewnej małej wiosce. W pewnej karczmie...

\- Am! Jeszcze! Dokładki! - krzyczała Lina do zabieganych kelnerów. Gourry spojrzał na Amelię i Linę, nagle przypomniało mu się, że kogoś brakuje.

\- Lina... A gdzie reszta? - zapytał po przełknięciu kurczaka. Lina podniosła rękę z udkiem kurczaka, jednak po chwili uznała, że nie warto marnować szlachetnej pieczeni. Wzięła to co miała pod ręką, czyli talerz i stłukła go na głowie szermierza.

\- Ała... Za co? - pomasował guza na głowie.

\- Za sklerozę i głupotę. I nie przeszkadzaj mi kiedy jem! - powróciła do posiłku. Blondyn spojrzał proszącym wzrokiem na Amelię. Ta z litości postanowiła zaspokoić jego ciekawość.

\- Hexe-san, Filia-san i Xellos-san poszli zakupić konie. - Amelia spojrzała za okno na przywiązanego na zewnątrz Besena. Czy ten kucyk nadąży za końmi?

\- Ach, jakie śliczne! - Hexe zabłysnęły oczy na widok tylu koni. Znajdowali się w dużej stajni.

\- Potrzebujemy więc pięć koni. Masz tyle pieniędzy? - kapłan zwrócił się do elfki, popychając przy okazji Filię, która to zignorowała.

\- Pięć? Panie Metallium, jest nas sześciu.

\- Ale ja będę jeździł na własnym koniu.

\- Ciekawe czy w ogóle umiesz ujeżdzać konia? Phi! - Filia powiedziała z sarkazmem i spojrzała na niespokojne zwierzęta, prawdopodobnie bały się Mazoku.

\- Jakby co, to poćwiczę na tobie, Filia-san. - Hexe zarumieniła się, Filia natomiast czerwona ze wstydu i złości wyciągnęła maczugę i zaczęła ganiać za Mazoku.

Na niewiele się to zdało, poniszczyła kilka zagród i niektóre spłoszone konie pouciekały. Smoczyca w furii, jednak tego nie zauważyła. Xellos miał dobrą zabawę.

\- Pani Ul Copt! Proszę przestać! - tamta jednak jej nie słyszała elfki, znikła gdzieś, nadal goniąc Mazoku. Z jej ust płynęły piękne epitety. Hexe wzdechnęła, nagle poczuła, że ktoś z tyłu puka w nią palcem. Odwróciła niepewnie głowę. Za nią stał właściciel stajni.

\- T-tak, proszę pana?

\- Chciała pani pięć koni, prawda? Właśnie pięć uciekło... Proszę zapłacić. Plus jeszcze szkody. - wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę.

\- A... - nie wydusiła z siebie nic więcej.

Schyliła się ciężko dysząc, znajdowali się przy jakiejś wiejskiej zagrodzie, była to typowo rolnicza wioska, Xellos zadowolony siedział na jakimś niewielkim płocie. Był z siebie dumny, to był świetny tekst, a jaki skuteczny... Otworzył lekko oczy.

\- Filia-san, to wszystko na co cię stać? No, złap mnie! - oparł głowę na rękach i czekał z wyszczerzem na twarzy.

Zapulsowało w niej, dość tego, choć raz musi go dopaść! Jeden raz! Cephiedzie, pozwól!!!

Odłożyła maczugę, która mogła spowalniać jej ruchy. Teraz najważniejsze to go dopaść. Później będzie się zastanawiać, czym by go tu uszkodzić. Zacisnęła mocno ręce. Xellos uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Niczym kat i jego ofiara. Tylko kto tu był ofiarą? Skoczyła!

I upadła. Lecz nie na Mazoku, który w porę się teleportował, tylko w lepką, okropną, śmierdzącą maź. Nie mogła otworzyć oczu, bo całą twarz miała zanurzoną w owej mazi. Słyszała jednak histeryczny śmiech Xellosa, który prawdopodobnie tarzał się już ze śmiechu. Uniosła głowę.

Wpadła w... łajno!!! O Cephiedzie! Za co?! Była cała w... nie mogła tego nazwać. Zemdliło ją natychmiast i zwymiotowała. Wstała powoli i spojrzała na Mazoku, który po tym jak zobaczył jej twarz, zaczął śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. Nie, tego już dość! Zabije go! Zabije!!!

\- Fi-chan! ...Przydałaby ci się kąpiel... błotna... Buachacha...!!! - złapał się za brzuch.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak... - szepnęła, cała się trzęsła. Ze złości? Obrzydzenia?

\- Ale... Fi... Filia-san... Dopniesz swego! Zaraz umrę... ze śmiechu! Chachacha... - po kilku minutach uspokoił się, otarł łzy i wstał z ziemi. Otrzepał się.

Filia nadal jak stała, tak stała. Spojrzał na nią, zamieniła się w słup soli, czy co? Odwrócił się i mało co nie został staranowany przez galopującego konia. Za koniem biegła zdyszana elfka.

\- Ko... niku! ... Zaczekaj!

Xellos nie przejmując się niczym odszedł, zostawiając Filię samą.

Lina, Gourry i Amelia po skończonym posiłku siedzieli przed karczmą i czekali.

\- Aaaaaaaaamm... - Gourry ziewnął. Prawdopodobnie z nudów.

\- Co oni tam robią?

\- Dzieci? - wypalił Gourry lecz po chwili dostał w łeb od Liny i zemdlał.

\- Zapuścili tam korzenie, czy co?! - ruda była wściekła, zaczęła ciągnąć się za włosy. Ile to jeszcze będzie trwać? - Amelia kreśliła coś na piasku. Jak Lina się przyjrzała, to rozpoznała w tym...

\- Mysz?

\- Nie...

\- Prosiak?

\- Nie...

Xellos teleportował się na dach i przyglądał inteligentnej wymianie zdań.

\- Dzik?

\- Nie...

\- Wiem! Wiewiórka! - Amelia glebnęła.

\- Nie. Nie mysz, nie prosiak, nie dzik, nie wiewiórka! To Zelgadis-san!

\- A... Bardzo podobny... - Lina uśmiechnęła się. Amelia była obrażona.

Po chwili Amelia dojrzała Filię.

\- Filia-san! A pozostali? Kupiliście konie?

Smoczyca bez słowa ominęła czarodziejkę, księżniczkę i nieprzytomnego blondasa. W ręku trzymała jakąś buteleczkę z zieloną substancją, jej twarz nie wyrażała nic. Dziwne, było tylko to, że była mokra, kapała z niej woda i miała trochę przybrudzone ubranie.

\- A tej co się stało? - puściła pytanie retoryczne spoglądając w kierunku, w którym poszła Filia, już jej nie było widać. Amelia wzruszyła ramionami.

Nagle zobaczyli jak drogą biegli spłoszeni ludzie. Przed czymś uciekali, krzycząc i wołając o pomoc. Za chwilę zobaczyli dwa biegnące konie, za nimi jeden koń, a na nim... Hexe!

\- Koniki, zaczekajcie! - krzyczała z oczami pełnymi łez. Po chwili został tylko kurz.

\- O__O - Amelia.

\- A myślałam, że już nic mnie nie zdziwi... - Lina.

Po kilku męczących godzinach Hexe udało się złapać wszystkie konie, lecz od razu musieli się wynosić z miasta, bo konie spowodowały wiele szkód. Jechali już na koniach, obok Hexe, szedł kucyk.

\- Hmm... Jak by go tu nazwać? - zastanawiała się czarodziejka spoglądając na swojego konia. Był cały brązowy, grzywę miał czarną. Wszystkie konie były brązowej maści, niektóre były jaśniejsze, a jeszcze inne miały białe łatki.

\- Mój będzie Mądrala. - oznajmił Gourry, Lina mało nie glebnęła.

\- Mój... Sprawiedliwy. - Linie drgnęła brew.

\- Mój będzie miał na imię... Hmm... Rosa! - elfka dumna z siebie - A pański, pani Inverse?

\- Rudy. Tak będzie miał na imię. I już! A twój, Filio? - Filia milczała cały czas wpatrując się w buteleczkę z płynem niewiadomego pochodzenia, ale jego kolor nie wróżył nic dobrego - Acha, rozumiem. - Lina podjechała bliżej do Hexe - Psst. Słuchaj, co jej się stało?

\- Nie wiem, ale to chyba ma związek z panem Metallium.

\- Właśnie! Gdzie Xellos?! - tym razem nie zniżyła głosu. Rozejrzała się. Kapłana nigdzie nie było. Tym razem i Filia zareagowała i spojrzała na rudzielca. Nie mógł zniknąć, musi wrócić, bo... ona szykuje zemstę "doskonałą". Ścisnęła mocniej flakonik.

\- Jak ostatnio pana Metallium widziałam to mówił coś o własnym koniu... może...

\- A więc polazł łatwić sobie własnego, tak? A niech go szlag! Zostawiać nas! Szurnięty kapłan! 

Gourry nie wiedząc czemu poczuł jakieś ukłucie w sercu.

\- Lina... - spojrzała na niego, miał poważny wzrok - Dlaczego się tym przejmujesz? Chyba nie chciałaś przecież, by nam towarzyszył... - powiedział i to całkiem mądrze. Lina zarumieniła się i odwróciła natychmiast wzrok od szermierza.

\- No... tak! - na tym skończyła się rozmowa.

Zatrzymali się na jakiejś polance na noc. Konie też musiały odpocząć, dużo dzisiaj biegały. Szybko zjedli kolację. Wszyscy już prawie spali...

\- Pani Inverse... A dlaczego nie udamy się najpierw do pani Nels Rada? Chyba bliżej...

\- Zmieniłam zdanie, nie przyda nam się! Jest zbyt... delikatna! Filia też może leczyć, jest przecież Smokiem. - właściwie to miała inne powody, które ukrywała nawet przed samą sobą. Były związane z... Gourrym? Odwróciła się na drugi bok.

Cała się trzęsła. Opatuliła się mocniej kocem, ale to i tak niewiele dało. Pierwsza noc poza domem... Było strasznie zimno. Niestety na tych pustyniach to normalne. W dzień można się usmażyć, w nocy zamarznąć. Trudno się do tego przyzwyczaić, szczególnie jak jest się takim dzieckiem. Ognisko ledwie się paliło, dobrze, że chociaż udało je się wzmiecić.

Po drugiej stronie ogniska siedziała chimera wpatrzona w ogień. Przyjrzała mu się bliżej, w ręce trzymał błyskotkę. Od księżniczki z Seyruun. Oczywiście, że jej tego nie powiedział. Sama wyczytała to z jego myśli. Nie chciała być wścibska, ale nie panowała nad tym. Skurczyła się jeszcze bardziej. On był chimerą, mróz nie przeszkadzał mu tak bardzo, jak jej. Oczy powoli się zamykały. Była senna. Ale żeby tylko w nocy nie zamarzła.

Odwrócił wzrok od ognia, spojrzał na Flui, cała się trzęsła. Co mógł na to poradzić? To była jej decyzja. Ale mógł coś zrobić. Mógł... Wstał.

\- Zimno ci? - skinęła tylko głową. Starała się nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Nie lubiła poznawać cudzych tajemnic. Podszedł do niej, usiadł i przytulił. Chce ją... ogrzać? Nie myślała o tym długo, od razu zasnęła...

Minęło już kilka dni, odkąd podróżowali razem. W tym czasie zdążyła już go poznać, polubić... On chyba też się do niej przyzwyczaił, zrobił się bardziej otwarty. O ile w jego wypadku można było to tak nazwać. Wciąż brakowało jej rodziców, ale dzięki niemu nie czuła się taka samotna. Ale co się stanie, gdy już dotrą do celu? Co dalej? Zostanie sama? Jak będzie wyglądało jej życie, kiedy stanie się "normalna"?

Kilka godzin po śniadaniu coś pojawiło się na horyzoncie. Zelgadis przystanął i wytężył wzrok. Uśmiechnął się.

\- To na pewno nie miraż. Chyba dotarliśmy na miejsce. - dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, chociaż czuła niepokój. Starała się jednak o tym nie myśleć. Dotarli wreszcie do kanionu. Zel wyjął z bagaży berło. Spojrzał w dół, nie było tu niczego niezwykłego. Sama natura... - Znasz się może na magii? - spytał, po jej minie szybko wywnioskował, że nie. Podniósł ją więc, trzymając jedną ręką, w drugiej miał "Berło marzeń". - Raywing! - zaczął zlatywać w dół. Trzymała się kurczowo jego płaszcza. Cały czas wiał lekki wiatr, jednak im niżej tym bardziej zmagał się. Nagle zamienił się w wichurę. Zaczęła krzyczeć. To nie był zwykły wiatr. Wpadli na skały, na szczęście nie spadli. Znajdowali się na jakiejś drużce. Flui podniosła głowę, spojrzała na Zelgadisa, chyba zemdlał.

\- Panie Zelgadisie! - coś zmroziło jej krew w żyłach, po plecach przeszły dreszcze. Usłyszała jakby charczenie. Odwróciła się powoli. Przed nią stał stwór podobny do niedźwiedzia, stojący pionowo na dwóch łapach, z długimi pazurami, szarą sierścią i okropnym uzębieniem. Zamarła.

\- Ghhhrrraaaauuu! - wydał z siebie, po czym zaczął węszyć i zwrócił swoje oczy ku berłu, które leżało obok Zela i Flui. Powiodła za wzrokiem bestii. Zrozumiała o co mu chodzi, sięgnęła berło i zaczęła uciekać. Trzeba odwrócić jego uwagę od Zelgadisa.

Niestety, nie miała dużo sił, przewróciła się, zahaczając o jakąś szczelinę. Potwór zbliżał się. Zanim jednak ją dopadł, ktoś zagrodził mu drogę i zablokował jego szpony mieczem. Odwróciła się. Pan Zelgadis! Potwór nie męcząc się zbytnio, popchnął go na skały i zaczął dociskać, próbował również przebić kamienną skórę. Chimera zaczęła krzyczeć.

\- Panie Zelgadisie! - w drżących rękach ściskała berło. Co robić? Co robić? Jak mu pomóc? Ten otworzył jedno oko.

\- Idź!

\- Hmm? - co takiego? Ma go zostawić? Nie... Nie po tym wszystkim!

\- Idź!

\- Ale...

\- Idź do cholery! - z łzami w oczach pobiegła przed siebie. To jej wina! _Przepraszam!_ Gdy była już daleko, zobaczyła, że droga coraz węższa, jak będzie szła nieostrożnie, wpadnie w przepaść. Zaczęła ostrożnie sunąć, opierała się plecami o kamienną ścianę. Nagle wpadła do tyłu.

W ścianie było jakieś tajemnicze przejście. Była w jakimś tunelu, turlała się, aż w końcu wpadła na coś miękkiego. Otworzyła ostrożnie oczy. Liście i kwiaty tutaj? Spojrzała na berło, zaczęło świecić. Po chwili zniknęło, a przed nią zdematerializowała się postać kobiety o długich srebrnych włosach, przyjemnych rysach. Uśmiechnęła się przyjemnie.

\- Skoro tu dotarłaś, to znaczy, że przeszłaś próbę. - serce jej się ścisnęło. Ona? To miała być próba? Głupia próba przez którą... - Jakie jest twoje życzenie?

Zniżyła wzrok. Stanie się normalna, wolna, zdobędzie przyjaciół, nie będzie "inna", nie będzie pogardzana. Będzie... szczęśliwa? Po jej policzku spłynęła łza, podjęła decyzję, uniosła wzrok.

\- Uratuj go!

Zabłysło światło. Straciła przytomność, w jej głowie odbijały się słowa srebrnowłosej kobiety: "Wiesz, każdy z nas dostaje jakiś talent. A ty chciałaś się go pozbyć. To wbrew naturze. Każdy z nas dostaje coś... po coś... W jakimś określonym celu. Dlatego powinnaś się z nim pogodzić. Być dumną z tego. Po co malarzowi talent malarski? Po to by zarobić pieniądze? Nie, po to by uszczęśliwiać innych."

Otworzyła oczy. Była w czyichś ramionach. Obraz zamazany zaczął przybierać kształty.

\- Pan Zelgadis? Pan żyje! - przytuliła się do niego mocno.

\- Tak, żyję. Potwór nagle zniknął, wraz z nim moje rany. Potem znalazłem cię leżącą na drodze. A co z... berłem? Z twoim życzeniem? - był pewien, że zrobiła z niego użytek. Widocznie spełniało tylko jedno życzenie. Dla niego już nie będzie.

Wstała i spojrzała na zachodzące słońce, było piękne. Lekki wiatr przeczesał jej włosy. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Zrozumiałam, że są ważniejsze rzeczy, niż moje marzenie.


	8. To jest nas... ośmiu?

Słońce bez litości zaczęło ją budzić. Ziewnęła przeciągle, nie miała ochoty i zamiaru wstawać. Lecz usłyszała końskie rżenie, ale jakieś takie inne. Otworzyła powoli zaspane oczy. Obok niej stał koń, a na nim siedział rozbawiony Xellos. Wrócił.

\- Oto mój koń, nazywa się Mgła. Wyhodowany przez Mazoku i dla Mazoku. - rzekł.

Lina objęła wzrokiem konia, ciarki przeszły jej po plecach. Był cały czarny, oczy miał granatowe z białym przebłyskiem, grzywa była koloru ognia, takie same włosy obrastały jego kopyta. Wysoki i potężny, pysk złowieszczy. Lina nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale ten rumak budził grozę.

Znaleźli grotę, w której ukryli się na noc. Zelgadis niemo wpatrywał się w ognisko. Nie rozumiał. Taka szansa, przecież tak bardzo tego pragnęła... i zrezygnowała. Dlaczego? Mała dziewczynka układała jakieś wzorki z kamyczków.

\- Co teraz, proszę pana? - zaczęła nieśmiało. Zostawi ją?

\- Będę musiał poszukać czegoś nowego. Jak zawsze... - wzdechnął, zastanawiał się, co teraz porabiają jego przyjaciele. Spojrzał na mapę. Kiedy napotkał na swej drodze miasto Flui, kierował się w stronę Zielonej Rzeki. Nazwano ją "zieloną", ponieważ to kolor nadziei. Podobno gdzieś blisko niej znajduje się magiczny strumień Elfów, według legend, ten kto się w nim wykąpie, wyzdrowieje i pozbędzie się wszelkich schorzeń. To już jego ostatnia nadzieja.

\- Strumień Elfów? Brzmi miło. - uśmiechnęła się. Na razie nie myślał o tym, żeby ją porzucić.

Po kilku dniach dotarli do Zielonej Rzeki, płynęła przez las "Zielonej Mgiełki", który znajdował się niedaleko elfiej krainy - Kleinod, o czym akurat Zelgadis nie wiedział. Flui z prędkością błyskawicy skoczyła do wody.

\- Woda! Ach, po tylu dniach na pustyni! - cieszyła się jak dziecko, ale w końcu była dzieckiem. Zelgadis, który wertował mapę, w której coś mu nie pasowało, nie zauważył, jak Flui wpycha go do wody.

\- Aaaaa! - macha rękami na wszystkie strony, ale w końcu traci równowagę. Mała wybucha dziecięcym śmiechem.

\- Panu też kąpiel się przyda. - odezwała się do Zela, który wynurzył właśnie głowę z wody.

\- Co nie koniecznie dotyczy moich ubrań. - udawał rozgniewanego, ale wiedział, że jej i tak nie oszuka, przecież umie czytać w myślach.

Po kąpieli i zjedzeniu kilku królików, Zelgadis zaczął dokładniej studiować mapę.

Flui, która jeszcze dojadała króliczka zaczęła mu się dziwnie przyglądać.

\- Coś nie tak z tą mapą?

\- Sam nie wiem, rzeka płynie przez las, w tym lesie znajduje się strumień, którego szukam. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Ale za lasem znajdują się pola Heilig, potem długo, długo nic aż do pasma górskiego. Trochę to bez sensu. Tyle ziemi i nikt jej nie zamieszkuje?

\- A może grasują tam bandy orków lub goblinów i dlatego nie ma tam żadnej ludzkiej osady? - Zel spojrzał na nią z podziwem, to nawet niezła teoria. W pobliżu góry, które mogłyby być zamieszkiwane przez gobliny. Schował mapę i przyszykowali się do drogi.

\- Idąc wzdłuż rzeki trafimy do lasu "Zielona Mgiełka". - wszystko zielone, a jak jest z tym strumyczkiem, nazywa się Zielony Strumyczek?

Szli bez przeszkód przed siebie. Następnego ranka na ich drodze pojawił się las. Chimerze szybciej zabiło serce, być może już nie długo...

Las był piękny, nawet Zel nie licząc Flagoon, nie widział tak dużych, rosłych drzew, światło słoneczne ledwo przenikało przez gałęzie, ale tworzyło to znakomity nastrój, poza tym las wyglądał jakby dbali o niego ogrodnicy, wszystko zadbane, w należytym porządku. Kwiaty też były piękne, Flui nigdy nie miała okazji podziwiać cudów natury, więc była szczególnie zachwycona. Choć nie znaleźli żadnej dróżki, chodzenie po równiutkiej trawie nie sprawiało im problemu. Nie było tutaj żadnych niebezpiecznych gąszczy.

\- Ach, proszę pana! - pociągła go za nogawkę, drugą ręką wskazując na zwierzątko na drzewie - A to rude? Co to jest?

\- Wiewiórka.

\- Śliczna! Chodź tu malutka! - wiewiórka jednak nie przyszła na zawołanie, tylko zniknęła pośród gałęzi.

\- Nie przejmuj się, tak to jest z dzikimi zwierzętami. - odruchowo pogłaskał ją po głowie. Sam tego nie rozumiał, ale przywiązał się do niej przez ten krótki czas.

Błądzili dość długo po lesie. Po lesie, w którym nie byli sami. Może gdyby Zelgadis nie był tak zaabsorbowany jedną czynnością, zauważyłby to.

Nareszcie dotarli do strumyczka. Strumyczek zdawał się w sobie odbijać wszystkie kolory tęczy, z pewnością był magiczny.

Flui miała złe przeczucia, ale nie chciała burzyć jego szczęścia.

Zel położył pakunki na ziemi, oczy mu się błyszczały, żeby tylko zadziałało, żeby zadziałało! Lecz fortuna kołem się toczy. Zanim zbliżył się do źródełka, strzała z łuku zablokowała mu drogę. Po chwili z drzew zeskoczyło siedmiu osobników. W rękach trzymali łuki i strzały, ubrani byli w białe szaty i zielono-złote zbroje. Odznaczali się długimi uszami. To były elfy. Wyglądali majestatycznie, ale z pewnością nie mieli względem nich dobrych zamiarów.

Elfy leśne? Możliwe. Wystąpił przed nich ósmy elf, różnił się od pozostałych, jego zbroja była cała ze złota i miał wygrawerowany jakiś symbol, który i tak nic im nie mówił. Poza tym jego kolczuga ozdobiona była w kilka kamieni szlachetnych. Zapewne był przywódcą. Miał długie kruczoczarne włosy i zielono-szare oczy. Był po prostu piękny.

\- Jak śmiecie bezcześcić to święte miejsce?! Nie ominie was kara! - odezwał się, na jego twarzy gościła niezmienna powaga.

\- Cholera! - już miał rzucić czar...

\- Nie, panie Zelgadisie! Pogorszy pan naszą sytuację! - Flui miała rację, puściliby za nimi pogoń, na dłuższą metę nie miało to sensu. Opanował się, choć z trudem. Był tak wściekły, że działał bezmyślnie. Dlaczego akurat teraz?! Teraz, kiedy miało się spełnić jego marzenie!

Elfy wyprowadziły ich z lasu, wpierw jednak związali im ręce jakimiś dziwnymi sznurami, których Zelgadis nigdy w życiu nie widział. Robota elfów. Następnie prowadzili ich przez zielone pola Heilig, aż w końcu ich oczom ukazało się elfie królestwo. Było tak piękne, że na jego widok, zaparło im dech w piersiach.

\- Witamy w Kleinod, przybysze. - odezwał się przywódca idący na przedzie. "Heh, więc tego brakowało mi na mapie. Tworzący tę mapę albo nie zdradzili o tym miejscu, albo nie wiedzieli o nim, bo nikt jeszcze stąd nie wrócił." - domyślał się Zelgadis.

\- Co z nimi zrobimy, panie Casus? - zwrócił się do przywódcy jeden z elfów.

\- Zaprowadzimy do władczyni, pani Aar ich osądzi.

Inne elfy przyglądały im się, najczęściej z obawą i wstrętem. Przyprowadzili ich do pałacu, któremu inne budowle swą pięknością nie dorastały do pięt. Cały pałac otaczały ogrody i fontanna. Pałac głównie odznaczały kolumny i wieżyczki pokryte elfimi wzorami i malowidłami, także drogocennymi kamieniami, wszystko świeciło się na złoto i srebrno. Tak się przynajmniej im wydawało.

Flui skurczyła się lekko. Za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.

Stanęli przed obliczem królowej, zmuszono ich siłą, aby uklękli tak jak pozostałe elfy, prócz Casusa, który stał wyprostowany, on skłonił się jedynie swej władczyni. Aar chyba pośród wszystkich elfów była najpiękniejsza, choć jej białe szaty wydawały się trochę skromne. Miała dostojną, poważną twarz, mądre srebrne oczy i różowo-złote włosy. Na palcach gościło wiele pierścieni, w ręku trzymała srebrną lagę. Nie wyglądała na więcej niż trzydzieści lat, ale jak wiadomo, pozory mylą. Zasiadła na tronie i przemówiła melodyjnym, poważnym głosem.

\- Witajcie istoty rasy ludzkiej, jestem Aar, władczyni elfiego królestwa - Kleinod. W jakim celu tu przybyliście? Czy tak, jak twierdzi Casus, aby zbezcześcić to święte miejsce? - gestem ręki nakazała Zelgadisowi mówić.

\- Nie, pani. - próbował ostrożnie dobierać słowa, było to trudne, przez wrażenie jakie sprawiała ta kobieta - Jak sama pani widzi, jestem chimerą. Nie urodziłem się taki, rzucono na mnie klątwę. Miałem jedynie nadzieję, że święta woda z elfiego źródła uleczy mnie i skończy moje cierpienia. Nic więcej, pani. Nie przypuszczałem, że zostanie to uznane za podły czyn. - Flui z podziwem spoglądała na Zela. W takiej chwili być tak opanowanym, na pewno w środku był wściekły. Nic przecież nie zrobili, a jednak ich pojmano. Zawsze myślała, że elfy z usposobienia są zupełnie inne. Ale nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci.

Elfka odrzekła po chwili.

\- Rozumiem, każdy chory pragnie uzdrowienia. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że chciałeś skorzystać ze źródła, które należało do elfów.

\- Pani, nie wiedziałem, że nie wolno korzystać z tego źródła. Nie wiedziałem nawet o istnieniu tej krainy.

\- Twoja niewiedza cię nie usprawiedliwia! Nawet nie wiemy, czy mówisz prawdę! - wtrącił się Casus. Zel czuł na swoich plecach jego wzrok. Władczyni zamknęła oczy, aby to przemyśleć i czekali na jej decyzję, decyzję nie do podważenia. Wszyscy byli jednak pewni, że przestępców nie czeka nic dobrego. Aar miała słabość do Casusa, poza tym to on następny przejmie tron. A Casus nie był przychylnie nastawiony do przybyszów. To był ich koniec. Otworzyła w końcu oczy, najpierw zlustrowała wzrokiem małą dziewczynkę, a następnie zogniskowała go na Zelgadisie.

\- Podjęłam decyzję: Śmier...

\- NIE!!! - ktoś przerwał królowej. Nastała cisza, wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwrócili się do właścicielki tego głosu. Oczywiście, znali ten głos i to bardzo dobrze. Należał do Hexe. Stała przy drzwiach do sali tronowej, za nią kilku nieznanych osobników. Więc przyprowadziła drużynę?

Zelgadisa zamurowało. Co oni wszyscy tu robią? I to jeszcze razem! Lina, Gourry, Xellos, Filia, nieznana elfka i... Amelia... Różowowłosa podeszła przed tron i skłoniła się.

\- Matko, nie możesz go zabić. - powiedziała stanowczym głosem, nawet Lina by się tego po niej nie spodziewała. "Matko?!" - Zel już nic nie rozumiał, tym bardziej Flui - On należy do drużyny, którą miałam zebrać i tu przyprowadzić. - królowa uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Rozumiem. Więc mu przebaczam. Witaj, córko, dobrze, że wróciłaś cała i zdrowa. - królowa wstała i uściskała swoje jedyne dziecko.

Casus choć nie ukazał tego na zewnątrz, był wściekły, królowa wciąż bardziej słuchała się córki. Ale to się wkrótce zmieni. Wymusił na swej twarzy lekki uśmiech, podszedł do różowowłosej elfki, która witała okrzykami poddanych i pocałował ją, na oczach wszystkich. To oznaczało tylko jedno. Hexe cała czerwona spojrzała na mężczyznę, który ją obejmował. Czy to znaczy, że to już czas?

Elfy zaczęły wiwatować jeszcze głośniej.

\- Ty, ona ma ukochanego, więc dlaczego była tobą zauroczona? - rudowłosa trąciła Xellosa łokciem, ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Jednak w głębi duszy domyślał się o co tu chodzi, znał się na obyczajach elfów. A pocałunek oznaczał... oświadczyny. Tyle że guzik go to obchodziło.

Zelgadisa i Flui w tym całym zamieszaniu rozwiązano w końcu. Zel od razu poczuł, jak ciemnowłosa księżniczka rzuca się w jego ramiona. "Więc to jest pani Amelia." - pomyślała Flui z uśmiechem na ustach. Po chwili nadbiegła reszta przyjaciół.

Z okazji powrotu księżniczki wraz z drużyną reprezentantów zorganizowano przyjęcie. Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Filia, Xellos, Hexe i Flui zasiedli przy jednym stole. Lina wytłumaczyła szybko Zelgadisowi to co sama wiedziała i zabrała się za jedzenie. A elfie przekąski były wyborne. Reszta drużyny też była chorobliwie głodna, więc nie pozostawali w tyle. Xellos rozkoszował się herbatą. Jedynie Hexe nie ruszyła ani jedzenia ani żadnego trunku. Nie była w nastroju.

Zel wyjaśnił też pokrótce jak poznał Flui. Pozostał tylko problem, co z nią teraz zrobić.

\- Wśród elfów chyba nie zostanie, prawda? - Lina przygryzała ostatnią przekąskę, jaka się ostała.

\- Oczywiście, moim zdaniem nie można im ufać. - powiedział Zel, niezwykle cicho, aby Hexe nie usłyszała. Flui siedziała cicho, w końcu odważyła się odezwać.

\- Przepraszam, ja wiem, że mogę być ciężarem, ale proszę... Zabierzcie mnie ze sobą. Na pewno się na coś przydam. - spoglądała na nich błagalnym wzrokiem. Nie mogli jej zostawić, nie miała nikogo. Nie miała niczego.

\- Ja jestem na "tak". - Amelia podniosła rękę, reszta nieśmiało spojrzała na Linę. Decyzja należała do niej. Ta złożyła ręce na piersi, schyliła lekko głowę, zamknęła oczy i zrobiła surową minę.

\- Ech, niech będzie, może się przydać. - Flui zaszkliły się oczy. Będzie miała nową rodzinę i przyjaciół zarazem. Coś, czego nigdy nie miała.

\- Dziękuję, pani... - wydukała.

\- Więc jest nas... ośmiu. - zauważyła Lina - Gdzie teraz zmierzamy? - zwróciła się do Hexe pogrążonej w zadumie.

\- Czekamy, aż przybędzie zleceniodawca. - odpowiedziała grobowym głosem i wstała od stołu, teraz potrzebuje tylko samotności.

\- Świetnie, w końcu poznamy tego Szaraka! Ej, mógłbyś załatwić dokładkę? - zwróciła się do elfa przechodzącego obok. Odszedł grzecznie bez słowa w celu załatwienia dokładki dla nienażartych gości.


	9. Szary Wędrowiec

Każdy z gości dostał swoją osobną sypialnię. Xellos leżał w swoim łóżku, kiedy do jego pokoju wślizgnęła się bezszelestnie tajemnicza postać. W ręku trzymała flakonik z zieloną substancją, a dokładniej z trucizną.

Mazoku oddychał równomiernie, więc uznała, że śpi. Filia podeszła bliżej do jego łóżka. Przyszła tu, aby się zemścić za tamtą kąpiel w łajnie. Jego śmiech wciąż odbijał się w jej uszach. Ale teraz, gdy na niego spojrzała... na śpiącego... Wyglądał tak niewinnie, tak... Przełknęła ślinę.

Żądza zemsty została przyćmiona przez inne uczucie. Ręka, w której trzymała buteleczkę zaczęła drżeć. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie może, kiedy ma taką okazję? Chociaż przyłożyć mu z maczugi. Nie, nie mogła. Wściekła rozbiła flakonik o podłogę i wybiegła z jego sypialni.

Fioletowowłosy powoli otworzył oczy. Nie spał. Spojrzał na zieloną plamę na dywanie. Nie rozumiał jej. Oczywiście, że takie coś nie byłoby w stanie mu nic zrobić, ale mimo wszystko, nawet nie spróbowała. Westchnął i obrócił się na drugi bok.

Lina, Amelia i Filia podziwiały elfie ogrody, nie wiadomo kiedy zleceniodawca się pojawi, więc póki co, musieli sobie jakoś zorganizować czas.

\- Lina-san.

\- Hmm?

\- Zauważyła pani, że Hexe-san jest jakaś smutna ostatnio?

\- Rzeczywiście, nawet nie przedstawiła nam swojego narzeczonego. - Lina położyła ręce na biodrach - Niech ktoś pójdzie z nią porozmawiać.

\- Myśli panienka, że się zwierzy?

\- Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. - szły dalej dróżką, natomiast Filia niezainteresowana usiadła na ławce.

Miała własne zmartwienia. Na przykład, co teraz robi jej Val? Poczuła ciemną energię, spojrzała na Mazoku siedzącego na drzewie, które stało przy jej ławce. Przyglądał się jej, nie odwrócił oczu, kiedy ona złapała jego wzrok, więc sama spuściła głowę. Nie lubiła, jak ktoś się na nią bezczelnie gapił, zwłaszcza on. Po chwili usłyszała krzyk Liny.

\- Filia! Nie leń się, tylko leć pocieszyć Hexe!

\- Ja?! - odkrzyknęła jej. Ale nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, widziała jedynie, że Lina groziła jej fireballem.

\- Czemu nie, coś was łączy, obie macie długie uszy. - odezwał się głos z góry. Już miała mu odpowiedzieć: "Nie wtrącaj się!", ale się powstrzymała, lepiej zgasić go lepszym tekstem.

\- A co, zazdrościsz?

\- Heh, niby czego? - zeskoczył z drzewa z niezadowoloną miną.

\- Takich pięknych uszu, ty takich nie masz. - odwróciła się żeby na niego nie patrzeć.

\- Wolę swoje! - wystawił język, czego nie widziała, ale słyszała - Poza tym, małe jest piękne.

\- Doprawdy? Masz kompleksy? - specjalnie skierowała wzrok na jego krocze. Zrozumiał, prychnął i odszedł z obrażoną miną. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem i poszła poszukać elfki.

Xellos zatrzymał się i złapał za koszulę przy piersi. Nie czuł się ostatnio dobrze, bez sensu, jest Mazoku, nie powinno mu nic dolegać.

Hexe siedziała na huśtawce niedaleko ogrodu. Poczuła czyjąś obecność za sobą, odwróciła się.

\- Pani Ul Copt? - Filia uśmiechnęła się i usiadła na drugiej huśtawce.

\- Coś cię trapi, prawda?

\- ...

\- Mogłabyś się zwierzyć, może poczujesz się lepiej? Nie jest dobrze samemu dźwigać na swoich barkach ciężar. - zamyślonym wzrokiem spojrzała na niebo - Spójrz na Linę-san. Ona nigdy nie jest sama, zawsze są obok niej przyjaciele, na których może liczyć. Dlatego zawsze wygrywa. - elfka drgnęła.

\- Cóż, ja...

\- Ty też masz przyjaciół, którzy ci chętnie pomogą. Jeżeli im zaufasz. - odwróciła się do niej. Hexe zarumieniła się lekko.

\- To znaczy... Można by powiedzieć, że robię igły z widły... Problem w tym, że muszą wziąć ślub z kimś, kogo nie kocham. Takie są nasze prawa. Od razu po urodzeniu księżniczki jest jej przeznaczany przyszły mąż. Zawsze wiedziałam za kogo wyjdę. I zawsze z tego powodu cierpiałam. Nie mam nic do powiedzenia, muszę podporządkować się matce... - spuściła wzrok - Ale czy z panią nie było podobnie? Miała pani patriarchę w świątyni, któremu musiała się podporządkować...

\- Tak... - zabolało ją trochę na myśl o tych wspomnieniach, jest już ostatnim Smokiem z tej Świątyni. Wstała, aby odejść - Sama chyba musisz podjąć decyzję.

\- A pani? Jaką pani wybrała?

Filia zatrzymała się, nie odwracając twarzy.

\- Zgodną z moim rachunkiem sumienia.

Zdecydowała, że musi o tym porozmawiać z matką. Udała się do jej komnaty. Zapukała. Weszła, kiedy usłyszała "proszę".

\- Matko, chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Ach, dobrze, że przyszłaś, córko. Też mam ci coś do powiedzenia. - usiadły na meblu przypominającym kanapę. - Mogę ja pierwsza?

\- Proszę...

\- Więc, jestem dumna z tego, że zdołałaś zebrać drużynę i przyprowadzić ją tutaj. - Hexe zaczęła się zastanawiać do czego ona zmierza - Ale tutaj twoja rola się kończy.

\- Kończy? Ale przecież... - matka położyła ręce na jej ramionach.

\- Tak, udowodniłaś swoje... A teraz musisz wypełniać swoje obowiązki. Obowiązki księżniczki. Nie wyruszysz z nimi w dalszą podróż, sami dadzą sobie radę. Ty zostaniesz i... weźmiesz ślub z Casusem.

Tym ostatnim stwierdzeniem zupełnie ją dobiła.

\- Musisz - kontynuowała Aar - Jesteś jedynym spadkobiercą do tronu, dlatego nie można zwlekać. Rozumiesz, prawda? - w tym problem, że nie, Hexe ścisnęła się w środku, nie pokazała na swej twarzy żadnych emocji - A co ty, córko, miałaś mi do powiedzenia?

\- Nic, matko... Nic... - wstała i skierowała się ku drzwiom wejściowym.

\- Ach, prawie bym zapomniała! - usłyszała jeszcze głos matki - Zwołaj drużynę, czarodziej wrócił.

\- Panie Zelgadisie! - Amelia czekała na Zela, który był u Casusa w związku z jego sprawą. - Elfy pozwolą panu skorzystać ze źródełka?

Zelgadis pokiwał zrezygnowany głową i przypomniał sobie tą rozmowę...

_\- Nie powinieneś, tylko elfom wolno. Poza tym źródło i tak ci nie pomoże._

_\- Nie? Dlaczego, ma za mało mocy, by mnie uzdrowić? - chimera podniosła się zdenerwowana, Casus tymczasem cały czas zachowywał spokój._

_\- Jak wiesz, ty słyszałeś legendę. Legenda to przecież bajka, ale i ta ma w sobie ziarno prawdy. Źródełko leczy, ale zranione dusze, nie ciała._

\- Przykro mi, panie Zelgadisie. - na jej twarzy było widać skruchę.

\- Niepotrzebnie, przyzwyczaiłem się już. - przeklął jednak w głębi duszy. Przyzwyczaił się do porażek czy do bycia chimerą? Po chwili usłyszeli wołające ich głosy Liny i Hexe.

Cała paczka (tzn. Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Filia, Hexe, Xellos i Flui) zebrała się w miejscu, gdzie zwykle obradują elfy. Drzwi z drugiej strony pilnował Casus, aby nikt niepożądany nie podsłuchiwał. Usiedli wokół długiego stołu, jedynie Xellos oparł się o jedną z kolumn w tym pomieszczeniu.

Po kilku minutach do sali weszła królowa elfów, Aar w całym swym majestacie, a za nią wysoki mężczyzna z długą białą brodą, długim, niebieskim (i śmiesznym - zdaniem Liny) kapeluszu i z krzaczastymi brwiami, w ręku dzierżył laskę, ubrany był w obszerny szary płaszcz.

Podsumowując, na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawał się nikim nadzwyczajnym.

\- Jestem Gandalf Szary.

\- Szary? A ja jestem Lina Inverse, zresztą, domyślam się, że znasz nas wszystkich. - odpowiedziała mu chłodno czarodziejka. Czarodziej przytaknął.

\- Tak naprawdę Gandalf nie jest jego prawdziwym imieniem. - wtrąciła królowa - Należy do mędrców, którzy nie zdradzają swych imion nikomu. Został tak ochrzczony przez ludzi. Jedni nazywają go Gandalfem, drudzy Mitrandirem...

\- To znaczy, że my też możemy go nazwać według własnego uznania? - Lina niegrzecznie przerwała królowej, po czym odwróciła się do towarzyszy - Proponuję: Szarak.

\- Szarak...? - królowej zaczęła lekko drgać brew. Czarodziej natomiast zachowywał stoicki sposób, a raczej udawał, że tego nie słyszy.

\- Nie, Gandzio! Pan Gandzio! - wypaliła Amelia. Lina i Amelia zaczęły przekrzykiwać się nawzajem.

\- Uspokójcie się! Będziecie mieć dzieci, to będziecie je nazywać, jak wam się podoba.

\- Ach, panie Zelgadisie! - Amelia zarumieniła się na myśl o dzieciach, prawdopodobnie źle zrozumiała intencje Zelgadisa.

\- Zostanie Gandalf. I już. - oznajmił Zel - Dobrze, Lina? - zapytał niepewny na widok jej miny.

\- Dobra, Gandalfie opowiadaj w jakim celu nas tu sprowadziłeś. - Lina zasiadła na krześle. Wszyscy się uciszyli.


End file.
